Delenda Carthago est
by Soullakh
Summary: CONCOURS! Zoro est transporté du Japon actuel à l'Antique Carthage, où il est accueilli par Sanji. Peu à peu un désir impossible à contenir naît entre eux. Zoro va-t-il rester? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux dans le monde violent de l'Antiquité? De nombreuses aventures les attendent!
1. Fata miscella

**Bonjour, bonjour! ^**

**Bon je suis resté dans le pairing ZoSan (comment ça je suis obsédée par ce couple ?) ! **

**Bon alors me voilà avec l'histoire pour le concours! ^^ Vous avez dû vous dire, mais c'est quoi ce titre? Elle nous fait quoi là? Et ben oui, j'innove, avec un titre en latin! :D Il signifie "Il faut détruire Carthage" C'est une UA.**

**Bon alors l'histoire se déroulant dans l'Antiquité, si vous voulez des éclaircissements supplémentaires, des points de détails sur l'époque (même si je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je suis une spécialiste), un film sur les bisounours… Non vous voulez pas ? Bon tant pis ! Bref, si vous avez besoin, dîtes-moi je vous PM tout ça ! **

**Voilà, alors Carthage est une ville situé en Afrique subsaharienne à côté de Tunis, qui fut construite par la reine Didon. Elle fut entièrement rasée par un Empereur Romain du nom de Sextus Empiricus. D'où la célèbre phrase en haut prononcé par ce dernier… Et donc c'est une ville prospère, souvent en guerre et rayonnant sur tout l'Afrique autour. Voilà pour les points de détails pour le moment, histoire de vous situer le cadre ! ^^**

**Disclaimer/ Warning : Bon les persos, sont à Oda-sama et le contexte historique est plus ou moins bien respecté ! ^^ Mais attention cet histoire est mon bébé ! Alors pas touche ! **

**Rating M, alors bon de la violence, du sang, du sexe, de la guerre, voilà ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Alors présence d'une relation homosexuelle ! ^^ (Notez que l'époque s'y prête particulièrement bien… XD Haaaa… Ces romains et leur vie sexuelle débridée, on a tout à apprendre d'eux ! XD)**

**Dédicace : Même si elle ne verra jamais ça, un énorme merci à ma prof de latin de lycée, qui m'a fait découvrir les versants cachés de l'Antiquité avec une passion débordante, qui m'a donnée envie d'aller voir Carthage et la Sicile, de continuer le latin envers et contre tout, de me faire lire des auteurs géniaux comme Ovide et Virgile, bref, … de m'avoir transmis le feu de la passion Antique ! :D**

**Bon autant vous le dire tout de suite, le mot d'ordre de cette fic', c'est la sensualité (bon mis à part les mots imposés hein, je les ait pas oubliés, mais ils vont arriver par à coup… :D), la violence, la beauté, bref tout ce qui fait la magnificence des sociétés Antiques… Haaaa, j'aurai voulu vivre en Grèce, à Babylone ou à Carthage, être pirate sicilien… En tant qu'homme ! XD Mais j'aurai pas connu One Piece et je l'aurai mal vécu ! ^^**

**Voilà, désolé, c'est long, mais comme c'est particulier, je tenais à bien tout préciser ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** Prologue: Destins croisés…**

_Carthage, 149 av J-C._

La ville de Carthage brûlait de mille feux. Ce soir avait lieu la grande fête en l'honneur du dieu Baal.

Les gens dansaient, riaient autour de grands feux de joie. Les sacrifices allaient débuter...

Du haut de sa grande villa d'inspiration Romaine qui surplombait la ville, un jeune noble observait tout cela avec peu d'intérêt. Il avait vu sur toute la ville et le spectacle l'enchantait toujours. Mais pas ce soir. Il trouvait ces coutumes de sacrifices extrêmement barbares et peu utiles. Franchement, tuer un animal sans aucune autre fonction que de l'offrir à un dieu vorace, sans goûter à sa chair tendre, cela l'agaçait. Quel gâchis!

Penché à la fenêtre, ses cheveux blonds luisaient dans l'éclairage des bougies qui brûlait dans sa villa et des lampions extérieurs. De là où il était-il apercevait les feux pourtant gigantesque comme des points de lumières dans la nuit. Et les gens qui tournoyaient autour, rien de plus que des papillons autour d'une flamme. Légers, éphémères, essayant de s'accrocher à quelque-chose quitte à se brûler les ailes...

Il ne faisait pas déjà assez chaud comme cela ? Ils avaient besoin d'allumer des feux gigantesques ? Alors que lui malgré la hauteur sur laquelle il était et sa villa aérée, il mourait de chaud. IL n'avait qu'une toge légère de soie, mais il transpirait, il étouffait face à la moiteur de l'air. Il appela un de ses esclaves. Ce dernier arriva précipitamment.

« Que désire-tu maître(1) ? »

« Fais-moi couler un bain s'il te plaît, il fait beaucoup trop chaud. »

L'esclave alla dans la grande salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et Sanji le suivit. Elle était immense et une sorte de piscine en pierre vide se tenait au centre. L'ensemble de la pièce était couverte de carreaux de différents bleus. Il y régnait une fraîcheur appréciable. Même la moiteur nocturne qui s'engouffrait entre les colonnes marquant la frontière entre le jardin et les bains n'arrivait pas à réchauffer la pièce.

Sanji regarda son serviteur accompagné des autres remplir le bain à l'aide de grand sceau dont l'eau était puisée dans le puits au beau milieu du jardin. Les esclaves rajoutèrent des pétales de fleurs pour parfumer l'ensemble. Lorsqu'ils posèrent de nouveaux habits à côté du bassin, Sanji soupira de soulagement. Enfin. Le bain était prêt. Il allait pouvoir évacuer toute cette sueur, cette lassitude qui l'envahissait comme à chaque fois que la chaleur et la grande fête pour Baal étaient combinés …

« Merci, Marius, va t'amuser aux feux si tu veux maintenant… »

« Tu es gentil maître, merci, mais je vais rester avec ma femme ce soir si ça ne t'embête pas. J'ai peur pour elle. »

En voilà un autre sujet qui énervait Sanji tiens. Lors de ces libations, les esprits masculins débridés abusaient des pauvres femmes sans défense de la ville. De nombreuses femmes restaient cloîtrés dans leurs maisons terrorisés, tandis que d'autres… La fête de Baal mystifiait les esprits, les rendant aptes aux plus incroyables débauches…

« Vas, tu as raison, de toutes façons vous êtes à l'abri ici. »

Sanji offrait une sorte de petite maison personnelle à ses esclaves qui avaient une femme. Il ne comprendrait jamais la méchanceté dont faisaient preuve certains maîtres vis-à-vis d'eux. Après tout, leurs révoltes l'avaient prouvé, non ? Les esclaves ne se rebellaient pas lorsqu'on était bon avec eux.

Marius est les autres esclaves s'en allèrent, laissant Sanji seul. Il ôta sa tunique de soie et se glissa doucement dans le bain frais en frissonnant d'aise. Il se sentait bien, allongé dedans. Il sentait la délicate odeur des fleurs, la fraîcheur du bain détendant ses membres gourds de la chaleur insupportable de son pays. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent, goutant à la tranquillité de sa villa.

Les autres nobles l'avait invités à une célébration pour Baal, mais il préférait décliner poliment l'invitation, même s'il savait que cela serait mal perçus. On ne refuse pas une invitation pour célébrer le dieu sacré de la ville. Même le roi y participait. Mais il refusait de se mêler à cette débauche dont les pauvres femmes sans défense en seraient les victimes. Il les respectait trop pour ça. Et puis, s'il pouvait éviter ce Darius qui le regardait avec une envie étrange au fond des yeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait… En effet, il n'y avait pas que les femmes qui avaient à défendre leur honneur…

Après ce n'est pas comme si il ne savait pas se défendre, non, il était même connu dans toute la ville pour cela. Le seul noble à ne pas avoir de garnison personnelle et de cuisinier. Parce-qu'il remplaçait à lui seul les deux… Mais il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour des histoires stupides de sexe. Il n'était pas non plus fermé à cela, mais il n'avait jamais rencontrés quelqu'un, homme ou femme, qui lui avait donné envie de succomber au plaisir…Alors cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Il réfléchissait pour éviter de s'endormir et de se noyer dans son bain. Et à ce point de ces réflexions, il se dit qu'il aimerait rencontrer cette personne un jour. Il se demandait si elle existait seulement dans l'Afrique entière, en Grèce ou à Rome. Il avait cette impression de vide qui le suivait partout.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne s'arrangeait pas. Il décida de quitter la fraîcheur bienvenue de son bain. Son lit l'attendait, l'appelait à grands cris. Il se dressa, nu, hors du bain et attrapa la serviette déposé à cet effet à côté du bain. Il s'essuya sommairement avec. Encore humide, il prit la toge de soie que Marius avait sortis pour lui, la passa autour de son corps et la noua à son épaule. Il quitta la pièce encore trempé et se dirigea droit vers son lit.

Les rideaux blancs s'agitaient sous l'effet d'une brise chaude, mais bienvenue. Il aperçut la corbeille de fruit et la carafe posée prêt du lit. Cela devait être l'œuvre de Sanjeera, la femme de Marius. Il sourit. Les femmes décidément étaient des créatures délicates…

Il s'assit au bord du lit et attrapa une datte. Il mordit dedans, savourant le jus sucré qui coulait dans sa gorge, en appréciant la fraîcheur bienvenue. Il jeta le noyau par la fenêtre(2), avant d'en prendre une autre, puis de finir le bol en entier. Il se glissa ensuite sous les draps frais du lit à baldaquin, languissant, s'abandonnant à un sommeil bienvenu, bercé par le bruit provenant de la grande Carthage aux airs civilisés mais à la nature barbare…

_Japon, province de Hokkaido, quelque part dans les forêt de l'Es de la province,2010_

Zoro fixait la bête en face de lui. Il ne devait pas la perdre des yeux. Sans quoi son dîner de ce soir lui échapperait. Il s'approcha du grand cerf, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il était suffisamment proche maintenant. Et le cerf ne le voyait pas. C'était l'avantage des cheveux verts dans la végétation…

Il posa sa main sur son katana. Une inspiration. Il avança son pied gauche prêt à bondir. Une expiration. Une branche craqua. Zoro retint son souffle. Le cerf releva la tête. Et Zoro attaqua.

Il dégaina son sabre, aussi rapide qu'un guépard en pleine course et trancha la gorge de la pauvre bête qui ne vit rien venir. Son corps s'affala dans la poussière, les yeux vides. Son **sang **coulait à gros bouillon de la plaie ouverte. Mais Zoro en éprouvait une satisfaction immense, il allait pouvoir manger pendant plusieurs jours ! Il rangea son katana. De voir le sang comme cela, lui donnait faim… Et il s'en gifla mentalement. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il avait quitté Osaka afin de vivre en ermite dans une forêt peu fréquenté. Zoro eut un rictus. Et encore moins, maintenant qu'un être à la réputation démoniaque y vivait !

Il essayait de cette façon de réprimer ses pulsions assassines, combien de fois n'avait-il pas agressé les gens qui lui voulaient du mal ? Maintenant il préférait se tenir loin de tout cela et ignorer tout contact avec cette civilisation qu'il trouvait abrutie à coup de machin électroniques, de produits de consommations (3) et de choses dont il avait fini par oublier le nom. Savait-il seulement encore parler japonais ?

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Il trouvait un peu de calme quand il s'entraînait au kendo, ou quand il méditait, mais le reste du temps, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de tuer, de violer, de prendre tout pour lui, la vie, l'honneur pour apaiser sa rage de vivre, parce-que rien ne le satisfaisait ici.

Il ramassa sa proie, se sortant de ses sombres pensées et se dirigea jusqu'à sa tanière, non loin de là. Elle était à côté d'une cascade. Il y faisait toujours frais. Zoro décida qu'avant de toucher à la bête, il allait s'apaiser un peu en allant méditer. Il ôta ses vêtements et se posa sous la cascade. Il se sentait bien, ici, seul avec lui-même, nu comme au premier jour avec seulement ses sabres pour compagnons. Il s'assit sur un rocher et ferma les yeux.

Comme toujours il laissait ses pensées couler comme un flot. Mais une, revenait cette fois –ci, une réflexion qu'il se faisait souvent. Il n'était pas à sa place en ce monde. Il avait l'impression, qu'il lui manquait quelque-chose. Mais quoi ? Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son esprit, il se demandait si un jour il parviendrait à être en paix avec lui-même…

Tout à coup, une image frappa son esprit. Celle d'une grande salle de bain aux carreaux bleus, et d'un homme blond à l'intérieur d'une sorte de piscine étrange…

Zoro ne comprenait plus rien qui était cet homme et pourquoi cette image à milles lieue de ces pensées, de son quotidien ? Il était intrigué, perplexe et paniqué, parce-que l'image refusait de partir, et qu'il se sentait…accroché à celle-ci. Il ne comprenait plus rien, n'avait plus de contrôle, se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait l'impression de jouer aux voyeurs en contemplant cette scène et cet homme. Oui, parce-qu'il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais il ressentait un profond désir pour ce blond. Il avait envie de lui. Même s'il doutait profondément de son existence, se demandant si son esprit ne divaguait pas, sous le coup de ces années d'ermitage…

Prit entre toutes ces émotions contradictoires, il ne se sentit pas glisser, s'enfoncer inexorablement dans un ailleurs… Ce fut lorsque la réalité ne lui parvint plus qu'il réalisa et paniqua. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tout devint noir autour de lui… Il sombrait dans un gouffre géant…

* * *

(1) le vouvoiement n'existe pas à l'époque, les esclaves tutoyaient les Empereurs….

(2) Mr Poubelle n'était pas né… *vlan, commentaire bête et inutile !*

(3) L'auteure s'auto-massacre ! XD

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? **

**J'aime bien imaginer l'idée que des gens comme Zoro dans cet fic', vivent en ermite dans des forêts ou des trucs comme ça de nos jours…**

**On n'est pas non plus au Sahara, alors oui, il fait chaud la nuit… Et on n'est pas au 21****ème**** siècle donc les températures sont pas les mêmes…**

**Alors ,reviewvez, siouplaît !**

**Ps : Le premier qui OSE me dire que la soie c'est un habit de tapette, je vais lui montrer ce que j'en pense moi...Moi je trouve que c'est carrément classe et que ça va super bien à notre blond sophistiqué.**


	2. Perturbatio in hortum

**Bonjour, bonjour, suite des aventures de nos héros dans l'Antiquité ! :D**

**Pour info, les petites notes sont parfois complétement stupides et sans intérêts, donc…si ça vous emm****, vous pouvez ne pas lire, sauter allégrement par-dessus, je vous autorise ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Une surprise dans le jardin.**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et le chauffait agréablement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, mais une voix affolée l'y força :

« Maître, maître, on a trouvé quelqu'un dans le jardin ! »

Quelqu'un dans le jardin ? répondit-il d'une voix ensommeillée à Marius qui était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air paniqué.

« Certainement un des fêtards qui s'est égaré par ici à cause de l'alcool, jette-le dehors ! »

L'esclave semblait hésiter.

« C'est que..Maître…Il est vraiment très étrange. On ne dirait pas un carthaginois…Et il est évanoui. Sans vêtements…avec des armes très étranges à côté de lui…Il a les cheveux verts… »

Sanji commençait à se demander si Marius n'avait pas abusé lui aussi hier soir…Un étranger? En cette période ? A Carthage ? Même les Spartes(1) n'y mettraient pas les pieds ! Sans vêtements ? Cheveux verts ?

Le noble soupira. Bon apparemment, il devait se lever. Il se redressa et passa ses jambes par-dessus le matelas.

« Je te préviens, Marius, mon humour a des limites surtout au réveil ! Ne t'avise pas de m'avoir menti ! »

L'esclave répondit précipitamment.

« Jamais je n'oserai Maître ! »

« Alors montre-moi. »

Et il se leva en s'étirant et baillant, refaisant le nœud de son habit. L'esclave le guida jusqu'au jardin où d'autres esclaves semblaient attroupé autour de quelque-chose ou quelqu'un par terre. A la vue de leur maître, ils reculèrent.

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Marius n'avait pas menti, il ne délirait pas. Sanji en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement. Il pouvait continuer à avoir confiance. Il examina l'homme.

Les cheveux verts, les trois armes. Apparemment des sortes de sabres. Il avait aussi trois boucles sur l'oreille droite. L'étranger semblait dormir paisiblement. Sanji vit un visage relativement sévère mais agréable à regarder, aux traits réguliers. Sa bouche était fermée en un pli le trouva très beau et s'en sentit troublé. Son corps était comme sculpté dans de le marbre et son torse barré d'une grande cicatrice. Puis la ligne verticale bien tracé de ses abdominaux descendait et… Sanji s'interdit fermement d'aller plus loin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet étranger lui faisait cet effet, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait le garder ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça…

« Emmenez-le se reposer, habillez-le, on va attendre son réveil. »

« Où le mettons-nous Maître ? »

Sanji hésita un instant. Il avait bien une chambre pour ses hôtes, mais…

« Dans mon lit. Mettez-lui une toge, on ne va pas le laisser comme ça. »

Les quelques esclaves féminines à son service gloussèrent ce qui agaça le noble, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Ils le transportèrent et Sanji, voyant que personne n'osait s'en approcher, prit les sabres de l'étranger en soupirant. Il n'allait pas reprocher à ses esclaves d'être superstitieux…

Les esclaves l'habillèrent. Il posa les sabres dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois l'étranger allongé dans le lit, il envoya tout son monde aux travaux de sa propriété, leur donnant leurs tâches et leur disant de revenir pour le déjeuner. Il savait qu'ils allaient en parler toute la journée. Il espérait juste que la nouvelle ne se propagerait pas trop dans les domaines alentours. Surtout chez cet empaffé de Darius !

Demeuré seul avec lui, il eut tout le loisir de le contempler. On aurait dit un homme d'Orient, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Aucun oriental n'avait les cheveux verts et même s'ils avaient l'habitude d'être relativement extravagant, ses cheveux n'avaient pas l'air d'être une teinture. Mais il se rapprochait plus des Babyloniens ou des habitants de Constantinople(2) qu'à un Romain ou un Grec. Il avait en plus la peau comme doré par le soleil lui-même…Peut-être un Egyptien ?

Sanji en le voyant pensait à ces oiseaux exotiques qu'il avait croisé sur les ponts des navires marchands en provenance de Babylone. On disait que tout là-bas, comme ces oiseaux était coloré. Le blond décida que cet oiseau-là aussi venait d'Orient. Ce qui était sûr c'est que c'était loin en Orient, beaucoup plus loin, il n'avait jamais croisé d'être pareil.

Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il l'attirait ! C'était puissant, il avait envie…Mais de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. De le toucher, de lui parler, de lui tout simplement. Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce la fameuse personne dont il rêvait ? Baal et les autres dieux, touchés par son désespoir lui avait-il accordé son souhait ?

Pourtant ce n'est pas d'un homme aussi viril dont il rêvait. Quand il pensait à l'Orient, il voyait des femmes magnifiques aux cheveux lourds et noirs, luisantes de la tête aux pieds d'huiles parfumées, aux corps souples…Mais pas à un homme aussi… Sanji secoua la tête, essayant de se calmer. Il divaguait. Voilà qu'un inconnu atterrissait dans son jardin et il se mettait à penser que c'était l'objet de ses désirs !

Il le regarda encore. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir. Il ne préférait pas appeler de médecin, ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il en retournait avec cet homme. Il lui toucha la joue et frissonna à ce contact. Elle était étonnamment fraîche.

Alors l'oiseau exotique ouvrit les yeux et lui attrapa la main. Sanji sursauta. Un regard d'un vert profond se planta dans ses yeux. Un regard sombre, hanté. Il prit peur face à la puissance qui émanait de cet homme. Le noble lui avait lâché la joue, mais le barbare(3) tenait toujours fermement sa main comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Et la main de l'un dans l'autre, ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Sanji n'arrivait plus à se détacher de ce regard hypnotique comme celui d'une panthère.

Ce fut l'étranger qui rompit le contact et chercha ses sabres de l'œil. Lorsqu'il les vit contre le mur, il voulut faire un mouvement vers ceux-ci, mais Sanji l'en empêcha craignant qu'il soit blessé quelque part. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le repoussa gentiment dans le lit. Mais l'étranger ne se laissa pas faire. Furieux qu'il l'empêche de reprendre ses sabres, il bondit hors du lit, avant de s'arrêter net.

Il regardait autour de lui avec une mine affolé, tournant la tête de droite à gauche. Il baissa les yeux et sursauta en voyant sa tenue, l'air horrifié. Sanji commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Alors il se décida à dire quelque-chose.

« Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il en Carthaginois. »

Il avait prononcé ses mots d'une voix douce pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse. L'autre le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Sanji répéta sa question puis encore une fois en grec. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il essaya en latin. L'autre le regardait toujours les sourcils froncés.

Sanji soupira. Autant essayer de parler avec un sourd. S'ils ne parlaient pas du tout les mêmes langues, ils étaient mal partis. Mais cette tentative de communication fut apparemment bien perçue par le vert, qui cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, ni de savoir où il était.

Bon, autant commencer par les choses simples. Sanji allait chercher à savoir son prénom, lorsque ce dernier se précipita sur ces sabres. Il les dégaina et se jeta avec sur le blond. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt en parant avec ses pieds. Il ne fut pas surprit de cette réaction. Après tout l'étranger ressemblait depuis le départ à une bête sauvage sur la défensive.

Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Tout en parant coup sur coup avec ses pieds, Sanji réfléchissait à un moyen de le calmer sans finir tranché en deux. Mais le vert le regardait différemment. Son regard s'était fait…joueur ? Un sourire, carnassier, certes, mais un sourire, ornait ces lèvres. Et Sanji n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ce combat l'excitait terriblement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant, qu'en répondant coup sur coup aux attaques de cet étranger.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme ça. Il avait un sabre dans chaque main et le dernier dans sa bouche. Mais sa technique était terriblement efficace et ses coups puissants. Mais le noble n'était pas en reste en la matière. Il soulevait ses jambes avec grâce et élégance et parvenait à arrêter chacun des coups de l'épéiste.

Ce dernier eut cependant finalement le dessus en parant l'une des jambes de Sanji et en le frappant à la poitrine avec la garde de son épée.

Le noble tomba à la renverse sur son lit, écrasé par le poids du barbare sur lui. Sanji en fut surpris. Il était persuadé que l'autre voulait le tuer. Ce dernier se redressa et le regardait, une autre lueur joueuse dans les yeux. Le blond eut peur tout à coup. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il débarquait de nulle part, n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il était, ne parlait pas de langues alentours, voulait se battre avec lui, le tuer et maintenant voulait...un rapport...charnel? Quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond chez cet homme !

Ses yeux verts le regardaient, tout à coup chaleureux. Sanji sentait son poids, son odeur enivrante, sauvage, musquée. Il se ressaisit, il allait devoir se calmer ! Il posa sa main sur le torse son vis-à-vis, fermement. Le bretteur, s'éloigna un peu. La main de Sanji quitta la poitrine musclée de l'étranger avant de se poser sur son propre torse. Il murmura doucement :

« Sanji »

L'étranger fronça les sourcils, puis son regard s'éclaira. Il avait compris. Sanji en fut soulagé. Enfin un semblant de communication !

Le bretteur posa sa main sur le torse du blond.

« Sanji. »

Le susnommé déglutit avant d'acquiescer en souriant un peu crispé. Cette voix, chaude, grave, un peu rocailleuse, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps…

Il prit la main de Sanji et la posa sur ses pectoraux.

« Zoro.»

Sanji répéta son nom. L'étranger sourit, content. Bon c'était déjà ça. Il le repoussa gentiment sur le côté. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre. Ce que ce dernier fit, après avoir rangé et récupéré ses sabres au passage. Apparemment, il y tenait beaucoup…

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, remplit de vivres avec une grande table. Le regard soudain plus brillant de Zoro, indiqua à Sanji que ce dernier avait compris qu'ils se trouvaient dans une cuisine et qu'il avait très faim. Le blond aussi d'ailleurs. Avec ce réveil en fanfare, ce combat intense et toutes les émotions relatives à sa rencontre avec cet étrange personnage, il était affamé. Aussi, il se dépêcha de faire cuire une de ses spécialités tirées d'une recette romaine, une tarte aux poires et au fromage. (4)

Le regard de son hôte lui vrillait intensément le dos, il le sentait bien. Sanji s'avouait perplexe. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Est-ce que ce dernier voudrait rester ? Est-ce qu'il devait repartir ? Mais où ? Sanji n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer…

Peut-être que…l'étranger ne savait pas où aller…Comme ça, il resterait, il apprendrait le Carthaginois et il pourrait peut-être enfin en savoir plus…Il ne connaissait que peu de gens, hormis les nobles alentours, et il ne savait pas à qui demander conseil. Il cuisinait, absorbé dans ces pensées. Lorsque la tarte fut mise à cuire dans le four de pierre, il s'assit en face de Zoro, attendant la fin de la cuisson.

Les esclaves étant tous partis aux champs et les femmes ne s'occupant que de quelques menus travails de jardinage, Sanji ne souhaitant pas qu'elles se blessent, il se retrouvait seul avec le vert. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Ce dernier n'arrangeait pas les choses, le fixant intensément sans rien dire, attendant visiblement quelque-chose. Mais quoi ?

La tarte, avec la chaleur ambiante combinée à la chaleur du four, ne mit pas longtemps à cuire. Lorsque Sanji sentit la bonne odeur, il jeta un œil et vit qu'elle était à point. Il en découpa une large part à Zoro, qu'il lui servit dans une assiette en terre cuite. Il n'allait tout de même pas sortir sa belle porcelaine grecque pour ce rustre…

Ce dernier, au grand plaisir du blond, ne fit qu'une bouchée de sa part. Sanji qui tenait délicatement sa part, fut tout de même choqué de le voir se goinfrer comme cela. Il en était maintenant à sa troisième part et avait presque finit le gâteau en entier… S'il continuait, il allait s'étouffer. Sanji alla chercher de l'eau au second puits proche de la cuisine. Il posa une carafe et un verre prêt de Zoro, qui ne fit pas de détail et but à même la carafe. Sanji commença à se poser des questions sur l'endroit où avait vécu cet homme.

Lorsque ce dernier eut finit son repas, il regarda Sanji dans les yeux avant de joindre les mains et de s'incliner. Le noble compris qu'il devait s'agir là d'un remerciement et sourit. Il eut une idée. Autant lui donner des rudiments de Carthaginois, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire tous les deux, Sanji n'ayant pas d'autres revenus que l'agriculture et la fortune de ces parents, il avait du temps libre…

Il lui désigna la table, la tarte, les assiettes, du vocabulaire simple qu'il espérait que Zoro en le répétant et l'entendant plusieurs fois parviendrait à assimiler. Ce dernier avait l'air plutôt heureux de trouver un moyen de communiquer et se prêtait avec enthousiasme au jeu.

Il lui fit faire ensuite le tour de son domaine. Il lui montra d'abord l'extérieur, sa villa vue de dehors, l'étendue de ses champs, visible du haut de la colline où était située sa villa. Le grand jardin qui entourait sa maison, clôturés par des grandes barrières en bois pour éviter ses voisins, les espèces de plantes qu'il contenait. Il lui montra ensuite la salle de bains dans laquelle on pouvait rentrer par le jardin, puis sa chambre, qu'il connaissait déjà et séparé de la salle de bain uniquement par une sorte de grand arche, et juste après la cuisine à nouveau qui donnait sur le devant du jardin duquel on avait vu sur toute la ville de Carthage . Il ne lui montra pas le reste, estimant que l'assimilation devait déjà être assez dure comme ça. Il n'était même pas sûr que Zoro ait tout retenu, mais il en espérait une bonne partie.

Il n'avait cessé de parler durant toute la visite, appuyant sur le vocabulaire à retenir, désignant l'objet du doigt. Zoro avait répété chaque mot, apparemment très concentré, ce que pouvait comprendre Sanji. Ne pas parler la langue de son hôte était très difficile…

Maintenant le sabreur avait l'air très fatigué. Sûrement les contrecoups de son combat avec lui et de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant, ce dont Sanji ignorait tout...Il lui montra le lit d'un air interrogateur et Zoro en souriant prononça approximativement le nom apprit plus tôt. Sanji frissonna. Toujours ce petit sourire en coin. Il rectifia sa prononciation et rajouta une difficulté : le verbe dormir.

Le sabreur après avoir tenté d'assimiler, ce jeta sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie et s'endormit tout de suite. Sanji sourit. Quel être étrange ! Si différent des personnes raffinées à l'extrême et trop prétentieuse qu'il côtoyait bon gré, mal gré ! Lui n'hésitait pas, il prenait sans manière, ce que le noble trouvait quelque part plus flatteur, parce-qu'il appréciait son hospitalité spontanément.

Quelle matinée! Sanji n'en revenait pas de toute cette histoire abracadabrante ! Peut-être que les Carthaginois avaient raison, que pendant la fête de Baal, il y avait aussi des choses surnaturelle et inopinées qui se produisaient…

Il laissa le sabreur sur place et partit chercher ses livres de comptes pour s'installer à l'arrière du jardin, histoire de les tenir à jour pour que les trésoriers du roi cessent de l'importuner avec ça. Des comptes bien faits, l'assurance de ne pas payer une pièce d'or de plus…

(1)300, « this is Spartaaaaa ! », Bref, vous devez voir de quoi je parle…ou pas ! Yehaaaww Donc, les Spartes, population très guerrière, célèbre pour ça.

(2)Pour vous situer, Constantinople, est la capitale de l'Empire Romain d'Orient (par opposition à celui d'Occident (Rome et autour)) et Babylone ! LA cité mythique, les jardins suspendus ! Alexandre le Grand ! Les magnifiques créatures (hommes, femmes ou animaux XD) qui peuplait l'une des plus riches cités d'Orient ! Haaaaaaaaaaaa…..Babylone…. D'ailleurs le fameux Darius (vous avez hâte de le voir celui-là hein…) dans l'histoire a le même nom qu'un roi détestable de Babylone, tué par Alexandre. :D *Soul s'amuse bien*

(3) Tout ce qui était étranger au monde grec et alentour était considéré comme barbare. En fait, en latin, barbare signifiait simplement, la plupart du temps, étranger.

(4) Véridique ! Ça existe ! Les romains raffolaient du sucré-salé. On a testé la recette en cours et le pire dans cette histoire…C'est que c'est bon. Vous l'aurez compris, Sanji est très influencé par les Romains… :D (peut-être que c'est parce-que c'est cette civilisation que l'auteure maîtrise le mieux ? Vient de se démolir toute seule…*sort)

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Vous avez cru à un lemon, hein ? Bande de perverse ! XD **

**Zoro est aussi gentil et un peu perdu, parce-qu'il est dans un endroit complétement inconnu ! Donc, il va pas non plus tuer tout ce qui bouge. L'observation de l'environnement est la clef de l'adaptation en milieu hostile… XD Et puis, parce-que c'est Sanji… Et il peut pas s'engueuler avec Sanji tout de suite…Mais patience, cela viendra !**

**Hum… Je sais, ça fait « Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ! » HAHAHAHAHA ! Mais il fallait que je le mette, c'est vrai, quoi, mettez-vous à leur place, ils ne parlent même pas la même langue ! C'est une barrière énorme que celle de la langue ! Mais pas insurmontable ! ^^ La preuve !**

**C'est difficile de ne pas faire d'anachronisme… **** Ni d'OOC… XD Mais bon, jme soigne !**

**Bon, sinon, à part ça , vous avez aimé ? Alors reviewver !**


	3. Suasor et bonae voluntas

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**La suite… :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Conseils et bons sentiments.**

La viande terminait de cuire à l'extérieur sur le feu et Sanji finissait de préparer le reste des légumes fraîchement cueillis dans ses propres champs. Zoro dormait toujours et le noble le regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Il eut un sourire amusé en regardant cet être étrange étalé dans son lit sans plus de cérémonies.

Mais malgré tout, Sanji s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Il se demandait si le sabreur avait une famille, s'il avait un endroit où vivre, où aller. Il avait l'intime conviction que non. Il l'espérait en tout cas. Égoïstement et sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait que le sabreur reste un peu avec lui.

Il se sentait seul dans cette grande villa. Ses esclaves étaient bien gentils, mais ils ne constituaient pas réellement une compagnie. Sans compter son « entourage » de nobles qui ne voyaient que son argent...

Sanji, la peau moite, s'avança courageusement vers le feu à l'extérieur pour vérifier la cuisson des agneaux qui rôtissaient sur une installation savante à base de grosses branches d'arbres. Il fit tourner la broche improvisée et un grésillement exquis se fit entendre. La viande était prête.

Il découpa avec soin et fluidité les bêtes, préparant une vingtaine de couverts. Il avait prévu la taille de sa cuisine exprès pour pouvoir accueillir ses esclaves. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que de voir la satisfaction et le plaisir se peindre sur les visages à la dégustation de ses mets, même si ceux-ci n'étaient pas soi-disant des humains…Conception ridicule que celle des grecs… (1)

Il songeait sérieusement à les affranchir mais pour cela, il lui fallait l'autorisation du roi (2). Et le nouveau roi, adhérait, lui, complètement à la conception grecque de l'esclavagisme…

Qu'importe, pour l'instant, la viande était prête, servie et les légumes avec. Il entendait d'ailleurs son personnel revenir par l'arrière du jardin en riant. Ils posèrent tous leurs faux et autres instruments de travail à l'arrière, enlevèrent leurs chaussures et entrèrent dans la pièce avec des mines affamées, encore essoufflés de leur marche des champs jusqu'en haut de la colline. Sanji sourit et les invita à manger. Ils saluèrent tous leur maître respectueusement et s'assirent, impatients. Les femmes arrivèrent et Sanji leur offrit leur place, tirant galamment le siège (3). Les esclaves riaient en rougissant, toujours étonnées de la gentillesse de leur maître qui n'avait jamais cherché à abuser d'elles ou à les maltraiter.

A vrai dire, Sanji les avait achetées uniquement pour éviter que d'autres ne le fassent, frissonnant rien qu'à l'idée…

Marius entra le dernier et s'assit près de son maître qui présidait l'étrange assemblée.

« Maître, nous avons fini de récolter le blé ce matin, il est déjà prêt à être emmené en ville. Et les fruits sont presque mûrs! Tu pourras tirer de bons bénéfices du blé, il y en a beaucoup! »

« Bonnes nouvelles Marius, j'irai avec vous les compter cet après-midi pour en estimer le prix. Puis on ira les vendre au marché et au port. A ton avis, combien? »

« Oh , tu sais maître, je ne pense pas être aussi bon que toi avec les chiffres… Mais environ plusieurs milliers de pièces d'or(4) je pense… »

« Eh bien, le soleil rude de cette année nous fut finalement propice! Vous avez bien travaillé! Ce midi, pour vous récompenser, j'ai fait de l'agneau, lança Sanji à la cantonade, heureux d'aussi bonnes récoltes. »

Des cris de joie lui répondirent et chacun commença à manger, heureux. Mais tous avaient une question qui leur restait dans la gorge. Ils n'osaient la poser à leur maître mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter un œil furtif de l'assiette supplémentaire et inutilisée à la chambre où l'objet de leurs questions se trouvait sûrement…

Qu'avait-il fait de l'homme? Se trouvait-il toujours dans la chambre? Ce couvert était pour lui, n'est-ce pas? D'où venait-il?

Sanji voyait bien l'agitation et les regards des esclaves et il avait envie de sourire. Il se décida à en parler mais Zoro le fit pour lui en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte, l'air encore endormi, ses sabres dans les mains. Les esclaves et Zoro eurent en même temps un mouvement de recul. Les uns à cause de l'apparition brutale de l'objet de leur curiosité et l'autre à cause de la foule soudaine qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Les esclaves, en voyant l'air menaçant de l'étranger et ses doigts crispés autour de la poignée de l'un de ses sabres, prêt à dégainer, prirent peur. Ils murmurèrent, affolés, se tassant sur leurs chaises, n'osant laisser leur maître seul avec le danger. Mais ce dernier se leva, sourit à Zoro et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir devant l'assiette vide, juste à côté de lui.

Ce dernier le voyant, eut une sorte de sourire rassuré et il se détendit légèrement. Les esclaves observaient cela, l'étonnement sur leur visage. Zoro posa ses sabres, s'avança et fit le tour de la table, jetant des regards de défis aux esclaves, comme s'il devait leur disputer sa légitimité.

Mais ces derniers se contentèrent de le regarder passer, en silence, n'osant bouger. Le sabreur s'assit et Sanji le servit. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à sa viande, empressé.

Le noble se rassit et s'adressa à ses gens.

« Il s'appelle Zoro, il ne parle pas notre langue. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil, tenter de communiquer avec lui, jusqu'à qu'il soit en mesure de nous dire d'où il vient. »

L'un des esclaves intervint.

« Mais Maître, ce n'est pas dangereux de l'accueillir comme cela? On ne le connaît pas… »

« Il n'est pas dangereux. » Sanji avait tranché brutalement, avec un air qui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Les esclaves furent surpris de son attitude. Leur maître n'agissait jamais comme cela. Il avait accueilli l'étranger à sa table avec une telle joie…

A vrai dire, Sanji ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait réagi (comme cela)ainsi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait la conviction intime que l'homme n'était pas dangereux. Le noble voulait qu'il reste, sans en savoir la véritable raison.

Marius osa intervenir:

« Maître…S'il ne parle pas notre langue, pour savoir d'où il vient… »

Il s'interrompit, hésitant. Sanji l'encouragea d'un sourire.

« Ne veux-tu pas aller consulter l'oracle? »

Sanji plissa ses yeux en une expression dubitative. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Marius, enfin, comment une vieille folle qui prétend communiquer avec les dieux pourrait nous aider? »

Et voilà, les esclaves baissèrent les yeux, pour éviter que leur maître voit leurs airs choqués comme à chaque fois qu'il blasphémait. Sanji souriait, il n'était pas dupe de leur manège, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait à quel point les croyances avaient du poids, même si lui n'y adhérait pas.

Mais Marius insista:

« Maître, c'est parce-que pour moi, un individu qui arrive comme tombé du ciel dans ton jardin à forcément à faire avec les dieux, en bien ou en mal! »

Les esclaves hochèrent la tête, tentant de soutenir silencieusement Marius dans son combat contre l'hérésie de leur maître. Mais Sanji ne le vit pas. Il regarda Zoro pensivement, qui en était à sa troisième assiette. Ce dernier, sentant le regard de Sanji sur lui, releva les yeux et le fixa de ses prunelles vertes. Chacun retint son souffle mais les deux se contentaient de se regarder.

Marius n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son maître. Il voyait le regard de Zoro. Un regard joueur, étrange, semblant se refléter dans les prunelles turquoise du noble. Celles-ci n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les deux orbes d'un bleu froid qu'il connaissait. On aurait dit qu'un lien se tissait entre eux. Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre sur les choses essentielles. Une sorte de demi-sourire toujours en flottement, interrogateur, était sur leurs lèvres. Comme s'ils allaient d'un instant à l'autre se battre ou autre…Mais ils restaient là, se regardaient. Jamais il n'avait vu son maître comme cela, il avait l'impression de le voir vivre pour la première fois. Une renaissance. Ce qui lui rappela à quel point son maître était différent et ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ensemble.

Il était de notoriété publique que son maître n'était pas un noble comme les autres. Toute la ville le savait. Les discussions sur la gentillesse avec laquelle il traitait ses esclaves, en particulier les femmes, émouvait grandement les commerçantes, nobles et autre dames. Un homme gentil et galant était si rare! Elles cherchaient toutes à le séduire espérant sa main ou du moins être son amante. Mais Sanji se dérobait, souriait galamment et s'en allait sur une pirouette, un prétexte. Il refusait toute invitation chez ses pairs dès qu'il le pouvait. Car sa blondeur, ses yeux bleus et son corps en attiraient plus d'une, mais aussi plus d'un…Et il cherchait à éviter cela.

Marius ne comptait plus les fois où il avait repoussé Darius ou d'autres en prétextant une quelconque maladie, un déplacement… Mais il comprenait son pauvre maître.

Sanji était un être très cultivé. Ses parents, morts à son adolescence, s'était assurés de lui donner une éducation digne de son rang par un précepteur qualifié. Cela, Marius le savait parce-qu' il servait dans cette maison depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et qu'il avait, à l'époque, tout jeune adolescent, suivi les mêmes cours. Lecture, écriture, latin, grec, rhétorique, calcul, histoire et géographie, philosophie,… Son enseignement fut varié et complet. Il était l'un des premiers esclaves à savoir lire! Car ses parents voulaient que leur fils à la faible constitution ait un ami au même niveau intellectuel que lui, puisqu'aucun autre petit noble ne semblait avoir grâce à ses yeux.

Mais même avec Marius, il ne s'était jamais confié. Toujours énigmatique, ce sourire en barrière et ses yeux bleus qui étaient comme l'eau coincée sous la glace. Un garçon polaire dans une étendue de chaleur... Mais qui était, malgré cela, d'une infinie gentillesse héritée sans aucun doute de ses parents.

Petit, il était toujours malade. Marius passait des heures à veiller sur lui et sur ses toux et sa fièvre. Il souffrait énormément du climat changeant de Carthage. La chaleur aride, puis humide, les vents secs, le froid parfois, la nuit…

Puis vint la mort de ses parents. Marius s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

C'était lui qui avait retrouvé leurs cadavres se balançant au bout d'une corde. Sans explication, rien. Pas de message sur une tablette, pas de parchemin. Pas de message non plus dans leurs regards vides. Les gens qui se pressaient autour de l'adolescent, assis près des linceuls, lui assenant paroles réconfortantes et soutien. Tous ces visages, noirs, masses sombres et informes, tournant autour d'eux, le parfum entêtant de l'encens, le chant lancinant du prêtre de Baal comme le cygne mourant…Marius alors voyait trouble, alourdi par l'atmosphère et par son chagrin. Les lamentations des esclaves n'arrangeaient rien .On aurait dit des oisillons pleurant face à la faim leur tenaillant les entrailles. Et ce garçon blond, pâle comme ce linceul, aux yeux encore plus glacés, ces deux points bleus au milieu de cette foule, l'hypnotisait. La fièvre lui montait, cette chaleur finissait par devenir insupportable…Il se raccrochait au bleu de ces yeux, comme s'il était l'albatros qui perce à travers la mer sombre….La liberté

Il avait entendu dans son délire un homme murmurer à Sanji:

« Mes condoléances, mon enfant,… Tu vas être tout seul pour t'occuper de cette si grande maison? Tu sais, si cela te convient, je peux te l'acheter, ou même t'adopter…Qu'en dis-tu? Tu ne t'occuperas de plus rien à part vivre. »

Marius avait ouvert les yeux. Cette voix avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.. Une voix doucereuse, cruelle aux accents pervers. Un homme à la haute stature se tenait près de Sanji. Il avait la main sur son épaule. Son jeune maître s'était dégagé brutalement, affichant un sourire forcé et avait remercié toutes les personnes présentes, y compris l'inconnu avant de les congédier gentiment. Tout le monde avait obtempéré, choqués par son attitude, tels des vautours n'ayant pas eu leur dose de malheur.

Sanji avait regardé Marius. La tristesse qui avait percé la glace un temps s'était recouverte d'une couche de détermination. Marius en frémit mais il comprit. Les vautours ne devaient plus approcher. Jamais. Dorénavant, c'était lui et ses esclaves.

Depuis ce jour, Sanji avait fait le tri. Il avait congédié son cuisinier car il était incapable de donner le prix des produits qu'il achetait et de le renseigner sur l'argent dépensé. Bizarrement, il ne ramenait jamais de monnaie. Sanji apprendrait à cuisiner avec des livres et ses propres sens.

La milice personnelle d'esclaves était devenue travailleurs dans les champs. Ils en avaient soupiré de soulagement. Enfin un travail à peu près sûr! Le noble s'entraînerait tous les jours seul dans son jardin.

Plus de comptable, il gérerait sa propriété et ses revenus seul. Plus de précepteur, dorénavant, sa culture, il la ferait seul, plutôt qu'on le farcisse d'idées reçues sur l'Orient et qu'on tente de le convaincre de la supériorité du monde grec.

Marius était choqué de tous ces changements. Mais aussi heureux de sa nouvelle détermination, qui retenait un peu plus son jeune maître dans ce monde. Un peu plus de substance dans son corps, dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs Sanji, fortifié par l'entraînement, par ses propres plats, par sa détermination à vivre seul, n'était plus jamais tombé malade. Il souffrait de la chaleur mais il s'en accommodait.

Mais cet homme…Jamais Marius n'oublierait son visage. Il le hantait encore. Un visage exprimant toute la bassesse de ce monde, la cruauté, la soif de pouvoir. Et Marius le savait, il avait étanché sa soif, puisqu'il s'agissait du nouveau roi. Le roi précèdent avait fait une indigestion. Et maintenant, son conseiller le plus proche avait pris sa place, sa femme n'ayant pu lui donner d'héritiers ou d'héritières. Lorsque Sanji et lui avaient vu ce visage, ils s'étaient regardés en frissonnant. Et le nouveau roi Crocodile 1er, sûr de sa puissance, les avait toisés de haut, condescendant sur son imposant trône de marbre, comme pour montrer qu'il était parvenu au sommet de la puissance et sans Sanji. Depuis ce jour, ce dernier refusait le plus souvent possible les invitations au palais et évitait systématiquement toutes les fêtes de Baal. Les gens disaient de Sanji qu'il était impie, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux…

Perdu dans ses songes, Marius ne revint à lui que lorsque Sanji parvint enfin à se détacher des beaux yeux de panthère de son hôte. Et le souffle un peu court, il regarda la tablée d'esclaves. Chacun avait l'air très intéressé par le contenu de son assiette. Marius en convint, quelque-chose ne tournait pas rond chez cet homme. Il devait aller voir l'oracle. De voir la vie dans les yeux de son maître, voir briller son regard jusque-là figé, suffisait à le convaincre. Il parvint cependant à avoir le dernier mot.

« Mais Maître, tu sais, on dit qu'elle a le don de briser la barrière des langues. Elle peut communiquer avec n'importe-qui, même les animaux à ce qu'il paraît! Ça ne te coûte rien, d'aller voir… »

Sanji resta pensif encore un peu puis abdiqua.

« D'accord, Marius, d'accord… On va l'emmener avec nous en ville vendre le blé puis lui et moi, nous irons voir l'oracle. »

Les esclaves sourirent, contents.

« Allez! Le déjeuner est fini! Chargez-moi tout ce blé et descendez-le du côté de la colline qui donne sur la ville pendant que je débarrasse et que les demoiselles m'aident à faire la vaisselle! »

Les esclaves se levèrent en souriant et partirent rapidement, soulagés de s'éloigner un peu de l'étranger. Sanji savait que lui et Zoro allaient être le centre de toutes les conversations, mais bon il avait l'habitude d'être l'objet des ragots.

Il voyait le sabreur le regarder avec un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit de façon rassurante et s'adressa aux servantes restées pour l'aider:

« Mes jolies demoiselles, ça vous ennuierait d'aller nous préparer aux cheveux verts et à moi des habits et des chaussures pour marcher jusqu'à la ville? Et pourriez-vous pendant notre absence changer la literie et couler un bain? Peut-être est-ce trop physique?»

Les servantes gloussèrent à l'appellation « cheveux verts » et assurèrent à leur maître que non, ça n'était pas trop difficile. Elles laissèrent tomber les assiettes et s'en allèrent en riant. Zoro les fixait d'un air mauvais et Sanji lui administra une tape derrière le crâne, réprobateur. On ne regardait pas de la sorte des dames! Zoro grogna et se jeta sur lui, mais sans ses sabres. Sanji, surpris, tomba au sol, écrasé par le poids du barbare. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude!

Il tenta de se dégager et les deux roulèrent au sol, se battant comme des gosses. Ils arboraient un air de défi et encore une fois, Sanji se sentit vivant comme jamais. Ils se séparèrent et se redressèrent, essoufflés, souriant bêtement.

Sanji se détourna et finit de laver les assiettes dans le bac prévu à cet effet dans un coin de la cuisine. Il les laissa sécher sur les bouts de tissus mis au sol à cet effet. Les servantes les ramasseraient plus tard. Cet idiot de cheveux verts lui faisait vraiment un effet bizarre…

Sanji se redressa en soupirant. Maintenant, il allait s'agir d'habiller l'autre…Il en rougit de gêne. Mais se reprit aussitôt, surpris de ses réactions de jeunes filles qui l'agacèrent. Quelque-chose n'allait décidément pas chez lui…

Sanji entraîna Zoro vers sa chambre. Il se vêtit en premier, frémissant sous le poids du regard derrière lui. Il passa une toge plus longue et moins légère, la décence l'imposant en la fixant avec une broche. Lorsque le noble se retourna, il vit le sourire un peu torve de l'autre et décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il habilla ensuite Zoro qui se laissait faire, intrigué par ces vêtements étranges, souriant certainement devant la gêne de Sanji.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour être aussi détendu. Il grogna dans sa barbe. C'est vrai, il ne s'habillait pas chez lui? En plus, il avait l'impression d'être sa femme à l'habiller comme ça et il en avait honte. Cet étranger lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre… Il espérait que l'oracle lui donnerait une solution…Parce-qu' au contact de cet étranger, il se sentait glisser vers un sentiment étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas, insaisissable et pourtant beaucoup trop réel…

* * *

(1) la conception des esclaves du monde grec a influencé toute l'Antiquité. Il n'était pas considérés comme humains, et s'ils étaient affranchis, ils n'étaient pas réellement considérés comme citoyens à part entière (ne pouvait pas accéder aux postes de la « fonction publique grecque » et n'avaient pas le droit de voter). Un enfant d'esclave était obligatoirement esclave, mais on pouvait devenir esclave par la force des choses (un enlèvement quoi) ou parce-qu'on avait tellement besoin d'argent, qu'on était tellement pauvre, qu'on n'avait pas le choix…. Pour anecdote, Epictète, célèbre philosophe grec était lui-même esclave! ^^

(2) pure invention de ma part! ^^ Et j'assume! D'ailleurs, autre invention de ma part, à cette époque il n'y avait pas de roi à Carthage mais un système politique sur la base de sénateurs très compliqué…Donc j'ai « simplifié » si je puis dire ainsi… XD Et puis le roi arrangeait mes affaires! ^^

(3) Sanji est une rareté de galanterie, surtout envers des esclaves, à cette époque…

(4) Je ne connais pas la monnaie de Carthage mais j'ai supposé que comme beaucoup de monnaies à l'époque, elle s'évaluait en or et/ou argent et/ou bronze... Bref, pour pallier à mon manque de connaissances flagrant, j'ai mis une monnaie délibérément floue… XD

* * *

**Alors ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? :D**

**Est-ce que l'annonce du nom du roi de Carthage a fait l'effet d'une mini-bombe ? XD**

**Prochain épisode : la visite dans Carthage et la rencontre de l'oracle … :D Palpitant n'est-il pas ? ^^**

**Pourrai-je avoir de sympathiques reviews? :D *yeux qui brillent* Siouplaîîîîît…**


	4. Oraculum et fatum

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Un commentaire de début long pour un chapitre qui l'est encore plus ! ^^**

**Bon, j'aimerai quand même passer un message : je rejoins Nathdawn sur son magnifique discours dans le chapitre 11 de son odyssée des temps modernes **_**Avis de recherche**_**. (Non, je ne te fais pas de pub ! XD)**

**Voilà les reviews nous motivent, nous encouragent et parfois on se dépêche d'écrire parce-qu' on sait qu'il y a des gens qui attendent la suite. On fait ça bénévolement pour le plaisir, ne nous retirez pas la joie d'écrire en nous mettant des reviews assassines ! Je m'estime chanceuse, je n'en ai jamais eu. Et comme l'a si bien expliqué Nath, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire…Il y a des gens aussi fragile que de la porcelaine prête à se briser à la moindre rafale.**

**Pour ma part voilà ce que j'en dis : c'est dans l'adversité que s'épanouissent les plus beaux chefs-d'œuvre. Moi je suis prête à recevoir ce type de review, allez-y je suis blindée, en adamantium ! ^^ (c'est donner le bâton pour se faire battre :D) J'ai pas peur des excités du clavier ! Personne, je dis bien personne, ne me fera arrêter d'écrire ! (à part Zoro peut-être s'il veut bien me séquestrer… Tu m'entends stupide marimo ? *vite un exorciste, Sanji a pris possession de mon corps !* )**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'inutile de décharger votre frustration sur nous, achetez un sac de frappe ou utilisez votre main gauche ! (oui je suis gauchère ! Comité de soutien pour les gauchers trop souvent oubliés dans ce monde fait pour les droitiers ! Et oui c'était vulgaire, vous avez parfaitement saisi le double-sens.)**

**Bon je vais tenter d'être plus polie…**

**Autre chose, en ce qui concerne les anecdotes sur le monde antique, je les mets-là parce-que je suis consciente que j'ai choisi un univers que tout le monde ne connaît pas forcément, surtout du point de vue de Carthage. Je le fais pour que votre lecture ne soit pas gâchée par des incompréhensions et en bas de page pour ne pas alourdir mon récit. Sachez que je sais ce que j'écris. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je connais l'Antiquité sur le bout des doigts, mais je vérifie chaque chose que je dis. Et je peux vous dire que mes sources sont extrêmement fiables. (La première ou le premier qui me sort Wikipédia… *regard de glace*)**

**Il y a des choses « modifiés » parce-que ben, ça arrange bien mon histoire (oui les jurés, j'avoue mes défauts honteux ! Miséricorde! :D) **

**Alors, par pitié, ne me contestez pas la véracité de mes infos, si je reçois une review juste pour ça, je préfère encore ne pas en avoir ! Je fais déjà un gros travail de documentation parce-que je n'ai malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pas la science infuse… D'autant plus que le centre de cette histoire n'est pas un documentaire sur l'Antiquité, mais bien Zoro et Sanji. (Comment ça, ça se voit pas ? XD) **

**Comme le disent si bien nos ancêtres romains, grecs (oui beaucoup de grecs parlaient latin ^^) et carthaginois (quoi les gaulois ? Ils ont un problème ceux-là ? Mon ancêtre, c'est Bacchus (éventuellement Pan voir Baal) ou rien !) : Errare humanum est. (« L'erreur est humaine », même si je sais que vous m'avez parfaitement comprise)**

**Bon allez, j'arrête de vous faire chier. **

**Aujourd'hui grand chapitre et c'est notre marimo national qui parle !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :****Oracle et destin.**

Zoro s'était laissé conduire en bas de la colline. Mais il avait refusé de laisser de côté ses sabres. En effet, ces gens étaient gentils avec lui, mais il restait méfiant. Oh pas de Sanji, non, lui, étrangement, il lui a fait confiance dès le départ. Il se méfiait simplement de ceux qui avaient l'air d'être à son service. Pour lui l'ermite, cela faisait trop de monde d'un coup.

Zoro n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aussi, avait-il décidé de se laisser porter par les événements. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Une sorte de magie ou de spiritualité avait été à l'œuvre et lui avait joué un tour.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était ce regard d'azur. On aurait dit deux flaques d'eau pure. L'image lui était restée gravé sur la rétine. Et elle se ravivait à chaque fois qu'il fixait ce blondinet étrange. Passée la première stupeur face à cet inconnu, Zoro avait été effaré de constater qu'il portait…une robe. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu l'étrange maison où habitait Sanji. Mais bon, en même temps, depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pas vu de maison autre que l'antre humide qui lui en faisait office?

Puis cette chaleur intense. Cet air chaud, plus difficilement respirable. Cet air humide et en même temps brûlant… Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Puis il avait constaté que lui-même était en robe! Sans rien en-dessous! Juste un morceau de tissu attaché par un nœud.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui, il avait vu une maison qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Jamais il n'avait vu ce type de construction. En même temps, lorsqu'il vivait encore dans un monde à peu près civilisé, tout ce qu'il avait connu, c'était son quartier mal famé à Osaka.

Et il n'avait jamais vu de maison sans porte, aussi claire et avec d'étranges poteaux en pierres entre chaque pièce. Il y avait des arches partout, mais pas de portes. Il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître ce type d'agencement.

Cependant, passé le choc de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu, il s'était quand même méfié. Le blond était beaucoup trop gentil et il se sentait beaucoup trop bien dans cet endroit. Lorsqu'il avait bondi sur Sanji, dans le but de l'impressionner, il ne pensait pas avoir autant de répondant de la part de son adversaire. Et paradoxalement, en même temps que de pouvoir se battre aussi librement l'excitait, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi calme. Il n'avait plus envie de tuer, juste de…s'amuser?

Il en était venu à la conclusion que ce blondinet avait un bon effet sur lui, que cet endroit même était bon pour lui. Aussi avait-il décidé de se laisser porter par les événements, de ne plus réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment renseigné pour pouvoir se retourner. Au pire, il avait ses sabres.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine qu'il comprit. Le four à pierres, les meubles archaïques…Il avait changé d'époque. Il s'en rappelait maintenant. Dans les quelques années d'école qu'il avait suivi, on lui avait parlé d'une époque appelée l'Antiquité avec des gens étranges qui portaient des jupes, des robes et parlaient des langues très différentes.

Il ne s'en affola pas. Lui-même s'étonnait de son calme olympien. Peut-être parce-qu' il n'attendait rien de son propre monde, il n'avait pas d'attaches…Lui qui avait grandi dans la misère et la faim en rage au ventre dans les bas-fonds d'Osaka. Lui qui avait quitté les villes pour une forêt sombre et inhospitalière.

Les seules choses qui lui restaient et auxquels il tenait était avec lui: ses sabres. Son maître de dojo, le seul être à le comprendre, les lui avait légués à sa mort. Ses parents? Un drogué qu'il n'avait jamais connu et une prostituée qu'il avait trouvée un soir en rentrant de l'école, morte d'une overdose. Le lycée? Tout le monde fut étonné lorsqu'il réussit à passer en seconde. Mais l'année n'était pas terminée qu'il était déscolarisé, dans la rue à faire la loi avec sa bande.

Un enfant à problèmes, voilà ce qu'il était. Quelqu'un qu'on ne cherchait même pas à rattraper. Lui et ses soi-disant copains pillaient, se droguaient et cassaient tout sur leur passage. Ils faisaient la loi dans leur banlieue et étaient contents. Mais tout le monde savait que Zoro était à part. Qu'il savait se servir d'un sabre mieux qu'un tireur d'élite de son flingue.

Roronoa Zoro. Le démon de Shinjuku. Un enfant abandonné parmi tant d'autres mais plus violent, plus dangereux que les autres. Même ses compagnons d'infortune le craignaient.

Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, il n'arrivait pas à vaincre ses pulsions. Il avait constamment envie de tuer, de violer, de voler. Aussi, faisait-il en sorte d'être seul le plus souvent, ne restant avec sa bande de yankees que quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Puis ce fut la goutte de trop. Un deal qui s'était mal passé, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à des yakuzas mauvais payeurs. Ses amis s'étaient échauffés, le ton avait monté et l'un des yakuza avait sorti son arme à feu. Le premier coup était parti dans l'air, ne touchant encore personne, mais faisant bouillir le sang de Zoro, qui, gardant toujours ses sabres avec lui, les sortit de son fourreau. Et se jeta sur l'homme, aussi rapide et sinueux qu'un serpent, déviant les balles. Lorsque le sabre percuta la chair, la déchirant, faisant voler le sang dans tous les sens, il devint fou. Fou d'envie, de soif de carnage. La rage de tuer.

Et il tua. Un massacre, une boucherie. Il ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par ce sang, rendu fou par les cris de supplications de ses ennemis. Et lorsque le sang cessa de gicler, lorsque le dernier cri de **douleur **mourut, alors il vit. Sa folie (1) cessa comme elle avait commencé: brutalement.

Il rangea ses sabres dans leurs fourreaux. Une étrange torpeur l'envahissait. Comme si…comme si on l'anesthésiait de l'extérieur. Il voyait l'horreur de son crime, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps agissait sans lui, il s'en affolait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il se mit à courir, fuyant les lieux du crime. Son crime. Il sombra dans une sorte d'ivresse profonde. Tout chantait autour de lui dans une mélodie dissonante, les gens, les couleurs, les bruits de la ville…Puis, tout fut noir autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une heure plus tard, il était dans son appartement, allongé par terre. Il se redressa en sursaut. Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve?

Le sang sur ses vêtements lui fit perdre ses illusions. Il alluma le téléviseur. Le massacre tournait en boucle. Comble du comble, sa notoriété de petit voyou faisait qu'il avait facilement été identifié. Il était recherché. Les flics n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Zoro en avait assez. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison, il ne voulait pas expier son crime, qu'il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Un regard vers ses katanas le conforta dans sa décision. Ses trésors. Ses fidèles compagnons d'infortune. Il en serait séparé? Jamais! Alors le démon prit le strict nécessaire avec lui et partit vers un ailleurs solitaire, les sabres à la ceinture.

Il n'avait jamais su comment il s'était débrouillé pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais il avait atteint son but: une forêt profonde où il pourrait être tranquille. Depuis combien de temps y vivait-il? Il ne comptait plus. Mais il y était plus ou moins bien. Plus personne ne s'approchait, il n'avait plus à se soucier de contrôler ses démons intérieurs.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La rencontre forcée avec le blondinet. Là, il se retrouva subitement au contact de gens, de la civilisation. Il avait compris, rien qu'à voir le luxe de la demeure, que Sanji était riche. Mais ce qu'il comprenait surtout, c'est que cet étrange personnage aux sourcils enroulés l'attirait furieusement. Il avait envie de lui, il l'avait su dès le départ, c'était un véritable brasier que le blond avait allumé. Un nouveau démon s'était réveillé.

Pour l'instant, il maîtrisait ses désirs sans problèmes. Il tentait d'apprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait le langage de son hôte afin de pouvoir communiquer avec lui sans problème. Il se laissait faire, en somme, bêtement heureux.

Zoro, perdu dans ses pensées, n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas de la colline. Les esclaves s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, posant le chariot pour le blé derrière eux. Ils commencèrent à charger les sacs qu'ils avaient fait. Sanji, en souriant, sembla proposer son aide. Les esclaves refusèrent avec de grands mouvements de la tête. Zoro trouvait cette langue étrange. Elle semblait dissoner, les sons n'étaient pas toujours les mêmes(2).

Le noble sourit à Zoro. Le chargement était fini, ils repartaient. Cette fois, il s'agissait de contourner la colline par un petit chemin sur ses flancs. Ils étaient descendus par le côté piscine et passaient du côté chambre. Zoro essayait de se le représenter comme ça, tentant de s'y retrouver. Il avait toujours eu un très mauvais sens d'orientation…Puis ils descendirent le chemin et apparurent sous les yeux ronds du bretteur au détour d'un sentier, en bas de montagne, des remparts gigantesques. De la pierre, un pont-levis en fer. On aurait dit la fortification ancrée dans le sol. Autour, une douve, avec à l'intérieur des crocodiles gigantesques, imposants, s'appuyant sur les rives prévues pour eux, crachant leurs sonorités sifflantes du fond de la gorge.

Autour des remparts, des soldats à pieds faisaient le tour de la douve, jetant un œil peu rassuré aux bêtes nageant à l'intérieur. Heureusement que les crocodiles ne grimpaient pas les murs...Sur les remparts en haut, des soldats faisaient également des rondes, surveillant le paysage d'un œil vigilant, prenant garde à ne pas tomber dans la douve. La cité apparut à Zoro comme imprenable.

Sanji sourit devant la tête de son compagnon et avança jusqu'en bas, marchant avec son cortège jusqu'au pont-levis. Il se planta devant le soldat, qui le salua:

« Bienvenue à toi, noble Sanji (3) »

Et le pont-levis s'ouvrit sans aucune autre forme de procès.

« Que Baal te protège, répondit le blond. »

Il savait qu'en ces temps de libations, les messages religieux étaient très bien perçus. Le soldat parut content et répondit en retour:

« Merci, noble Sanji, longue vie au roi! »

« Longue vie au roi! »

Sanji s'avança sur le pont-levis suivi de Zoro, détaillé de la tête aux pieds par les soldats intrigués. Mais le roi avait ordonné un libre passage pour tous les nobles, alors…Les esclaves suivirent, tête baissée, en marmonnant la phrase rituelle pour le roi Crocodile. Les soldats ne prirent même pas la peine de les regarder.

Puis le pont-levis se referma. Sanji sourit, regarda Zoro et englobant du mieux qu'il put le paysage dans un large geste du bras, il dit :

« Carthage. »

Carthage. Carthage la vivante. Carthage la multi-ethnique. Zoro avait sous les yeux un tableau saisissant. Le calme de la colline nobiliaire avait cédé le pas au bruit, à l'agitation, aux cris. La musique résonnait de toutes parts, les gens riaient, haranguaient, criaient, dansaient. Tous se répondaient, s'opposaient, formaient une cacophonie dissonante qui avait des airs de joyeuse symphonie.

Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu une ville aussi bruyante, même ses souvenirs d'Osaka n'avait pas autant de décibels. Et surtout une ville aussi pleine de vie, de sensations. C'était les odeurs, les bruits, les couleurs, tout happait le visiteur dans un véritable tourbillon.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et les narines en éventail. Il souriait comme un gosse, bêtement émerveillé. Et Sanji riait aux éclats, heureux que sa ville natale lui fasse autant d'effet. Zoro le regarda, l'air ronchon et énervé qu'il se moque de lui. Mais Sanji, lança un regard espiègle à Zoro et l'entraîna en plein cœur de la foule, prendre un bain de sensations. Les gens ici étaient tous très différents les uns des autres. Il y avait des gens très mates avec de la peau comme du cuir, d'autres blonds et pâles comme Sanji, ou encore des bruns à la peau bronzée, la plupart vêtus de toges, des guerriers, et mêmes des gens encore plus étranges, qui portaient des pantalons, eux, et qui avaient les cheveux roux ou bruns voir longs et blonds (4) et avaient l'air peu accommodants.

Mais ce qui frappait Zoro, c'est qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour saluer Sanji. La plupart étaient drapés de toges, mais il y avait aussi des gens vêtus ces pantalons aux couleurs criardes, des gens qui avaient l'air d'être de simples marchands.

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la ville. Les habitations se confondaient avec le marché. Des étalages de fruits, de légumes, de viandes, d'épices aux couleurs chatoyantes, le tout dans des nuages de poussières et sous un soleil brûlant, tout donnait le tournis à Zoro qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il le suivit dans ce marché aux mille couleurs et voyait des gens les interpeller dans cet idiome étrange, dont Zoro ne comprenait rien. Le noble parlementait avec certains et en échange de morceaux de viande, de légumes ou encore d'épices, fouillait dans sa bourse et en sortait des pièces de cuivre, d'argent voir même d'or. Sanji s'approcha d'un homme qui surveillait la cuisson aux pierres brûlantes des épis de maïs. Il parla avec le marchand qui lui en tendit une dizaine que Sanji distribua aux esclaves, ravis. Il en donna un également à Zoro et tendit des pièces cuivré au marchand, apparemment comblé. Zoro mordit dedans et comprit le ravissement des esclaves, c'était délicieux.

Plus loin des étalages de soie, de tuniques ornées de pierres chatoyantes, des bijoux, des fourreaux d'armes décorés, des sandales de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs, des tissus de toutes les matières. Les femmes passaient entre les étals en gloussant, contemplant les fournitures, cherchant telle ou telle matière.

Sanji discutait avec ses esclaves, comparait les pièces de tissu en jaugeant Zoro du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi il faisait l'objet d'autant d'attentions. Puis le noble se décida et embarqua avec lui plusieurs pièces de tissu, des chaussures et des sortes de grosses épingles à nourrices. Il comprit plus ou moins que Sanji avait pris des vêtements pour lui et s'en sentit un peu gêné. Mais de toutes façons il ne pouvait rien dire, alors il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le blond rougit et détourna le regard en pressant le pas. Le bretteur sourit encore plus bêtement.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de la ville. Zoro vit une deuxième fortification sur une petite colline en haut de la ville. L'étranger avait l'impression de voir des collines partout dans cette région. Sur le sommet de celle-ci se dressait un palais gigantesque. Sanji lui désigna le lieu sous le nom « d'acropole »(5). Son regard se figea un peu, puis, il repartit. Ils firent le tour, passant dans les petites rues qui constituaient le tour de la ville. L'agitation restait omniprésente, des marchands étant partout. Zoro vit des gens enchaînés, avancer sous les coups de fouet d'un homme grassouillet.

Sanji murmura « Darius » et se figea. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite et pressa le pas, cherchant à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Mais l'homme le vit et le héla. Il avait une grande barbe et des cheveux noirs bouclés. Il salua Sanji avec plus de chaleur qu'il n'aurait dû le faire et ce dernier sourit d'un air crispé. Zoro fronça les sourcils en voyant l'accolade familière et l'air un peu dégoûté de Sanji qui se cambrait subtilement, comme s'il cherchait à éviter le contact sans pourtant s'y soustraire. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas. Mais ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais alors absolument pas. Cet homme regardait le noble avec un regard…si…immonde, que Zoro se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il se sentait possessif avec ce blondinet. Il ne devait appartenir qu'à lui.

Il s'avança et se plaça à côté de Sanji, dominant l'autre noble d'une bonne tête, le foudroyant du regard, un rictus mauvais animant ses lèvres. Il plaça sa main sur ses sabres, les caressant du bout des doigts. Le noble frémit sous le regard et lâcha Sanji. Il regarda ce dernier avec un air mauvais, lui disant quelque-chose que le blond n'apprécia apparemment pas, puisqu'il siffla quelque-chose à son tour d'un air furieux. Le susnommé Darius repartit et Zoro en fut bizarrement soulagé. La jalousie et la possessivité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du blond l'étonnait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses, surtout envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas s'échapper cet homme turbulent et gentil.

Sanji le regardait depuis quelque instant, un sourire étonné sur ses lèvres. Le bretteur tourna la tête et le regarda, encore énervé. En croisant l'azur des yeux de son hôte, ses traits se détendirent. Le noble embrassa alors ce dernier sur la joue. Zoro grogna, rouge de gêne et détourna la tête sous les rires de Sanji. Ce blondinet avait de ces manières! Et il s'étonnait d'être l'objet de convoitise de l'autre pervers!

Marius lui, observait cela, amusé. Lorsqu'il voyait comment cet homme étrange se comportait, il comprenait que son maître avait trouvé une perle rare. Un vrai garde du corps! Et il avait l'air si libéré, loin des contraintes de la noblesse, loin des malheurs qui avaient frappé sa vie…Et puis s'il pouvait recevoir et donner un peu d'amour, homme, femme, barbare, étranger, peu importait…

Ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent au port. Zoro comprit alors que la cité était construite au bord de la mer et que la plupart des marchandises devaient passer par là, à en juger par la taille imposante du port. La fortification était ouverte à ce niveau. Des **bateaux **de toutes les tailles et au diverses formes et peintures amarraient, repartaient, déchargeaient leurs cargaisons. Il y régnait une agitation différente. Des hommes forts suaient sous l'effort de décharger des grosses caisses en bois, des sacs en toile épaisse, des barils de différentes tailles. Des gens munis de chariots et d'esclaves, comme Sanji, venaient, jaugeaient la marchandise, la chargeait contre des pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes qui allaient dans la poche de celui qui devait être le capitaine.

Sanji serra la main d'un de ces hommes et lui montra son chargement. Après une longue discussion, ce dernier aboya un ordre à ses subalternes qui se précipitèrent vers le chargement. Jamais Zoro n'avait vu de populations si variées sur un bateau. Vêtus de bijoux clinquants, un foulard sur la tête pour la plupart, des sabres étranges aux côtés, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'y avait pas de fouet sur ce bateau, les hommes avaient l'air libre, sous les ordres de ce capitaine aux allures de pirates.

Et en effet, Sanji ne traitait qu'avec les pirates siciliens. Il bénéficiait de l'amitié des capitaines depuis qu'il avait pris leur défense auprès du roi, afin qu'ils puissent accoster sur le port et écouler leur marchandise ou en acheter. Ils avaient un accord avec la ville qui était de ne pas piller celle-ci. En échange, c'est à eux que revenait la primeur du blé que Sanji tirait de son exploitation. Ce dernier leur cédait bien volontiers, puisqu'il s'agissait des rares marchands à délivrer les esclaves qu'ils trouvaient dans les lieux qu'ils pillaient et à les intégrer à leur équipage. Ils prenaient également des femmes avec eux, qu'ils épousaient généralement et les laissaient aux campements qu'ils possédaient en Sicile. C'étaient des semi-nomades, très attachés à leurs terres. Malgré leurs activités de pillage et leurs rapports aux femmes plus que légers, Sanji admirait leur liberté qu'ils défendaient chèrement aux prix parfois de leur vie.

Aussi, avait-il marchandé avec Crocodile, qui avait consenti d'un air méprisant à ce qu'il traite avec eux. Il avait ajouté d'un ton mielleux que les désirs des nobles étaient les siens. Sanji en avait frissonné de malaise. Quelque temps après, des rumeurs couraient sur celui qui traitait avec ces pirates. Seule une âme aussi noire qu'eux pouvait le faire…Mais Sanji s'en moquait.

Zoro ignorait tout cela et trouvait que ces marchands avaient tout, sauf l'air de marchands. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et à l'air ravi de Sanji au vu des sacs gonflés de pièces qu'il confiait à un esclave, cessa de dévisager les pirates d'un air mauvais. Ils repartirent vers l'intérieur de la ville, mais par l'autre côté. La cité était en fait construite en cercle autour de cette « acropole » et tout autour avait compris Zoro, s'étendait le marché ainsi que les habitations de la population.

Sanji s'arrêta, fouilla dans les sacs de pièces d'or et en tendit plusieurs à chaque esclave en leur disant quelque-chose. Ces derniers sautèrent de joie et s'inclinèrent devant leur maître. Ils partirent ensuite en courant dans le marché bondé. Sanji dit quelque-chose à Marius qui secoua la tête et prit les sacs et le chariot. Il salua son maître avec un sourire et repartit.

Zoro et Sanji étaient maintenant seuls. Le Blond l'entraîna vers le côté de la ville que Zoro n'avait pas encore vu. Là, ils arrivèrent sur une place carrée, ensoleillée, où des gens allaient et venaient vêtus étrangement, certain portant des masques, d'autres arborant de grandes toges avec de longs foulards cachant tout leur visage. Un homme s'avançait avec dans la main un grand sceptre et de l'autre un brûloir à encens qui dispensait une odeur capiteuse. La procession qui le suivait portait d'étranges masques et de longues toges noires.

Les prêtres de Baal entamaient une procession religieuse, imprégnés de leur foi, sur le tophet, l'air sacré dédié au culte. La litanie qui en émanait était en latin, car c'était la langue officielle de culte que Crocodile avait instaurée:

« Deus, libertamus, deus, te timemus, deus, te amamus,…(6)"

Ils marchaient, chantaient dans une litanie incessante et les gens s'agenouillaient au fur et à mesure de leur passage, attendant de recevoir la fumée de l'encens divin sur leur visage. Sanji contourna habilement le tophet, prenant bien garde à ne pas s'en approcher. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas recevoir leur encens, mais ça se faisait toujours en échange de pièces d'or. Il n'était pas trop regardant sur ses dépenses, mais là… Mettre de l'argent dans un culte auquel il ne croyait pas vraiment... Il trouvait cette dépense complètement inutile.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense temple qui dominait le tophet. Zoro avait compris qu'il s'agissait de choses religieuses et il se demandait pourquoi Sanji l'y amenait. Etait-il très croyant? Mais il avait évité ces sortes de prêtres qu'ils avaient croisés pourtant…

Il poussa les lourdes portes en bois. Elles produisirent un grincement affreux. Baal voulait être sûr de savoir lorsqu'on rentrait dans son temple dixit les prêtres… Un immense autel sacrificiel se tenait en haut de marches gigantesques.

Zoro frissonna. Il n'était pas sensible, mais ça puait le sang à plein nez et le sien bouillonnait. Lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait l'odeur, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Les marches étaient pleines de sang, une croûte pourpre et épaisse recouvrait les marches Du nouveau sang suintait par-dessus l'ancien et pour cause, un énorme bœuf se tenait sur l'autel, la gorge tranchée. Des gens se tenaient autour et priaient, chantaient, tout en se recouvrant le visage de l'animal sacrifié. L'odeur de l'encens mêlée à celle du sang de la pauvre bête était insupportable. Zoro paniqua un instant. Pourquoi Sanji l'avait-il emmené ici? Il voulait le sacrifier? Alors qu'il lui avait fait confiance dès le départ? Il s'était fait avoir.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit le regard de Sanji, vrillé par la rage, non pas sur lui, mais sur l'animal. Il regardait ce sacrifice avec tant de douleur et de dégoût… Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'inttention de lui réserver le même sort. Mais du coup, le mystère de leur présence restait entier. Il toucha la joue de Sanji, qui sursauta et vit le regard de Zoro, interrogateur. Sanji sourit tristement et prit la main du bretteur qui s'était attardée sur sa joue. Il l'entraîna de l'autre côté du temple par une petite porte, ou des gardes les attendaient. Après quelques mots échangés, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de grande chambre. On ne voyait que de la fumée, de la fumée partout. Il distinguait sur une sorte de coussin à même le sol une forme humaine, assise en tailleur. Il regarda Sanji, mais il n'arrivait même plus à le distinguer correctement. Soudain une voix de femme sans âge s'éleva:

« Il y a deux étrangers dans mon antre. Je savais que tu viendrais jeune noble Sanji, accompagné de ton hôte… »

Zoro en resta bouche bée. Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait! Ainsi donc Sanji était noble. Ce dernier ne regardait d'ailleurs pas l'oracle mais le bretteur. Il avait vu qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et bien qu'étant heureux, il en était agacé. Cette femme avait donc bien des pouvoirs! Mais l'oracle poursuivit:

« Prenez place mes enfants, venez en face de moi, que je puisse voir vos visages… »

Sanji hésita puis prit la main de Zoro et l'entraîna. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle, en tailleur sur les coussins. C'était le visage d'une femme qui avait largement dépassée le nombre d'années à vivre et qui, on le sentait, était raccrochée au monde par la spiritualité qui l'imprégnait. Elle sourit néanmoins:

« Ainsi donc, vous vous connaissez à peine et vous êtes déjà si liés…Alors, dis-moi, noble Sanji, pourquoi viens-tu me voir? »

Sanji hésita et se tourna vers Zoro, se perdant dans son regard.

« Je pensais que… »

Il s'interrompit et frissonna quand il vit le regard intense de l'étranger. Ainsi donc, il comprenait ce qu'il disait! Sanji se sentit brutalement et stupidement timide sous le regard brûlant du vert, en sachant qu'il le comprenait. Il n'osait pas s'adresser à lui, mais continua néanmoins à le regarder:

« Je pensais que…enfin mes serviteur m'ont dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous dire d'où venait Zoro, nous aider à nous comprendre…Puisqu'on ne parle pas la même langue… »

Zoro adressa un sourire encourageant à Sanji qui continua:

« Enfin, apparemment, ils m'ont été de bon conseil, puisqu'il…enfin…tu…tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

La voix grave de Zoro avait résonné dans la salle. Sanji eut un sourire ravi. Il avait compris! L'oracle parla:

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop, je ne vous accueillerai qu'aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que vous fassiez des efforts pour vous comprendre. Et l'exercice est bien trop fatiguant pour moi. Tu as accueilli cet homme chez toi, sans te poser de questions? »

Sanji se dit que l'oracle ne savait pas grand-chose au final. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire malicieux qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je lui ai fait confiance dès le départ…»

Il ne rajouta pas le reste, son attirance immédiate pour l'étranger, comment il se sentait vivant avec lui, que c'était la première fois qu'il s'était battu librement avec quelqu'un, qu'il avait ri de bon cœur,…Mais il rajouta en s'adressant directement à Zoro:

« Mais tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu le voudras. »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de murmurer:

« Merci. »

Sanji se tourna vers l'oracle:

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Alors que nous venons chercher des réponses? »

L'oracle sourit et répondit:

« Je voulais voir si les dessins des dieux (7) s'étaient exaucés, si vous vous entendiez comme il faut… »

Sanji et Zoro froncèrent tout deux les sourcils devant l'étrange expression. Comme il faut? Mais l'oracle ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus et poursuivit:

« Zoro, tu es dans l'Antiquité, dans la ville de Carthage, plus de 2000 ans avant ton ère… »

Le bretteur sursauta. L'oracle ne cilla même pas face à la réaction et poursuivit à l'adresse de Sanji:

« Zoro fut transporté jusqu'à ton époque, il vient d'un pays dont nous ignorons encore tout portant le nom de Japon et il a vécu dans une époque dont tu ignores tout et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Elle se radoucit, leur laissa le temps d'assimiler, surtout pour le blond étant donné que le vert avait déjà plus ou moins compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le noble, refusa d'ailleurs d'y croire:

« Vous racontez des bêtises. »

Ce fut Zoro qui répondit:

« Elle dit la stricte vérité. »

Sanji sursauta et fixa le bretteur dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas flanché une seconde. Soit. Une autre époque. 2000 ans de différence. Un pays du nom de «Japon » qui n'existait sur aucune carte actuelle. Bon. Et après? Des éléphants qui tombaient du ciel? Il rit nerveusement Il tentait d'assimiler du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il avait un peu de difficultés... La voix de l'oracle l'interrompit dans ses réflexions et son sérieux qui battait la campagne.

« Vous avez été victimes. Zoro, jamais tu n'aurais dû naître à un endroit et à un moment pareil. Ta naissance devait avoir lieu, à Rome, en même temps que Sanji, au lieu de cela, vous avez été séparés par un écart de 2000 ans. »

« Vous n'en avez pas marre de nous raconter des stupidités pareilles? »

Sanji s'était redressé, furieux. Cette oracle disait des choses… Elle n'avait pas le droit! Pas le droit de le faire espérer comme ça. Lui qui avait toujours attendu désespérément l'être qui serait unique, fait pour lui, il avait fini par ne plus y croire et maintenant, elle lui sortait ça! Il s'était remis à espérer réellement par sa faute!

« Assied-toi. »

Le ton calme fit obtempérer Sanji plus efficacement qu'une réprimande.

« Tu rejettes la faute sur moi, mais cela fait un moment que l'espoir est revenu. Depuis qu'il est là, n'est-ce pas? »

Le noble sursauta. Elle avait lu dans ses pensées? Malgré lui, il commençait à y croire… A cause de la démonstration flagrante des pouvoirs de cette femme…Et aussi parce-qu' elle venait de taper dans le mille. Avec Zoro, l'espoir ridiculeusement mièvre qui l'habitait était revenu et ça l'énervait un peu. Il se sentait faible.

« Zoro, tu n'avais pas d'attaches dans ton monde, n'est-ce pas? Des parents morts auquel tu n'attachais pas d'importance, l'impression de ne pas être à ta place dans le monde, l'accident sanglant qui t'as donné le statut de meurtrier… »

L'oracle ne remarqua pas le tressaillement simultané des deux acolytes.

« Tu vivais en ermite, ne croisais plus personne. Tu n'as jamais aimé ce monde et tu n'as pas envie d'y retourner, je me trompe? Dès que tu es arrivé ici, tu t'es senti bien et tu as tout de suite fait confiance à Sanji, tu as des impressions de déjà-vu, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as jamais vu ça en cours. C'est dans ton esprit qu'ils sont.»

Zoro tiqua un peu, mais en même temps devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il l'avait d'ailleurs crue dès le début.

« Sanji, il t'a toujours manqué quelque-chose, tu étais malade avant, tu n'avais pas d'amis à part ton esclave Marius… »

« Serviteur et ami. »

« Oui, ton serviteur et ton ami, il n'en demeure pas moins pour l'instant esclave. Mais tu n'as jamais aimé personne d'autre, tu t'es éloigné de tous les nobles, du roi, de la religion, de tout. Replié sur toi, tu restais froid. Parce-qu' il te manquait quelque chose et tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su. Ce que tu appelles « espoir » est une conviction depuis ta naissance même. Et ce quelque-chose qu'il te manque, il est assis à tes côtés. »

Le noble soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Elle les avait passés au crible. Il admettait sa défaite, sur toute la ligne. Mais ça faisait beaucoup à assimiler pour une seule personne… L'oracle faisant écho à ses pensées, dit:

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour vous, mais vous devez m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Vous voulez des réponses? Les voilà, elles sont difficiles à digérer, parce que surnaturelles. Vous, simples mortels, le surnaturel vous fait peur, vous voulez croire à un dieu, mais vous n'allez pas au fond des choses…Laissez-vous aller et acceptez cela. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre. »

Zoro et Sanji haussèrent les épaules en cœur. Soit, elle avait raison.

« Sachez juste cela. Vous êtes deux êtres complémentaires. Vos vies sont emmêlées l'une à l'autre. Comme tous les êtres sur terre, vous avez un destin. Mais le vôtre fut compromis à la suite d'un litige entre deux grands dieux, Baal lui-même et Jupiter, le chef du panthéon romain. Mars, le dieu de la guerre romain, rentra dans la danse et soutint Baal. Jupiter, furieux, t'insuffla un vent de folie, voilà pourquoi tu étais comme cela. Mais Mars te guida malgré tout et te voilà aujourd'hui ici. Toi, Sanji, Baal, malgré le fait que tu ne crois pas en son existence, veilla sur toi jusque-là et t'insuffla la force de te rebeller après le décès de tes parents. Maintenant que vous êtes réunis, vous pouvez vivre votre destin. Je ne peux vous le révéler, vous risqueriez de le compromettre, mais tôt ou tard, vous vous trouverez face à lui. Prenez garde à prendre les bonnes décisions. Je vois sur vos têtes que cela vous paraît fou. Mais sachez que malgré le fait que vous ayez du mal à croire en ces dieux, vous êtes leurs protégés. »

Elle avait prononcé son discours d'une traite, sans s'arrêter et les deux compagnons tentaient d'en assimiler le contenu, de plus en plus surpris au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Étrangement, Sanji finissait par y croire de même que Zoro. Après tout pourquoi pas? Aucune explication rationnelle ne pouvait expliquer ce phénomène.

L'oracle sentant leur résignation soupira de soulagement et dit en souriant:

« Maintenant, j'ai fait mon devoir, j'ai transmis la parole sacrée de Baal. Allez-y, apprenez à mieux vous connaître. Zoro tu t'intégreras rapidement, tu verras, et Sanji, fais en sorte qu'il le fasse au plus vite. Maintenant tout dépend de vous, même si je vois que Zoro est plutôt bien intégré… »

Sanji rougit sous l'allusion cachée. Il se leva et remercia l'oracle. Zoro fit de même. Il était plutôt content. Il ne saisissait pas encore tout, le choc des cultures étant trop puissant, mais au moins il savait où il se trouvait et qu'il pouvait rester chez le blondinet. Maintenant, il lui suffisait de s'habituer et d'apprendre…

Ils allaient quitter la salle, lorsque la vieille dame leur dit:

« N'oubliez pas: Baal et Mars veillent sur vous…Vous êtes leurs champions. »

Champions? Mais pourquoi exactement? Sanji se sentit gêné. Si ce dieu existait réellement et veillait sur lui, alors il s'était mal comporté avec lui, ne lui rendant jamais hommage. Mais bon, peut-être n'existait-il pas…Il poussa la lourde porte et Zoro le suivit.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le tophet, Sanji glissa quelque pièces d'or au prêtre, qui le regarda, surpris, avant de murmurer une prière.

L'oracle elle, était satisfaite par cette entrevue. Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient prometteurs… Elle alluma un autre encens, murmurant:

« La puissance de leur lien n'est pas que de votre œuvre, puissants dieux, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre réellement et cela épaissit leur osmose. Que comptez-vous faire d'eux réellement? Vont-ils assouvir votre soif de vengeance? Ô dieux, quand connaîtrons-nous la paix, nous pauvres mortels? Pourquoi les hommes ont-ils toujours besoin de se faire la guerre? »

(1) La folie est l'un des thèmes les plus exploités en tragédie gréco-latine. Les histoires de héros, de personnages rendus fous parce-qu' ils avaient énervé un dieu sont nombreuses. J'exploite plus ou moins ce registre pour Zoro…

(2) Bon, alors, le carthaginois, comme la ville en entière, est un mélange de plusieurs origines linguistiques. On y trouve du latin, de l'Etrusque, du grec, du punique et d'autres dialectes d'Afrique. La langue peut paraître dissonante du coup, surtout pour un japonais dont le débit est relativement fluide (je trouve cette langue tellement chantante…). En plus les prononciations sont plus…gutturales (bon ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Allemand ou des trucs comme ça, mais quand même…)

(3) Dans le sens strict du terme.

(4)Gaulois, goths, vikings, barbares quoi…

(5) Celle de Carthage est l'acropole de Byrsa. Il s'agit d'une influence grecque, la plus célèbre des acropoles étant celle d'Athènes. Il s'agit d'une ville haute dans la ville fortifié. Disons qu'on part de là, et qu'on étend la ville autour.

(6) Dieu, libère-nous, dieu nous te craignons, dieu, nous t'aimons,…

(7) Baal n'est pas seul au panthéon Carthaginois, mais c'est le plus connu et le plus adulé. Et le tophet est un lieu de culte qui n'est réservé qu'à lui.

* * *

**Bon, là, Zoro est peut-être un peu OOC. Mais, si on n'y pense bien, on trouve cette envie de tuer, ce plaisir de la guerre, il est joueur et à chaque fois que je vois son sourire sadique et arrogant…Mon Dieu, j'ai presque un orgasme.**

**On ne va pas trop retrouver, pour l'instant, cette rivalité entre Zoro et Sanji, mon histoire ne le permettrait pas. Puisque de toutes façon, ils peuvent pas parler…**

**Bref, bref, on ne va pas s'étendre… XD**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Mea Culpa

Bonjour !

Bon ce n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis désolée…

Je tenais juste à m'excuser car je vais abandonner le concours…

En effet, inutile que je m'accroche jusqu'à la dead-line, je sais que c'est mort…

Donc voilà, je tenais à m'excuser, surtout envers Nathdawn, envers qui je m'étais engagée...

Cependant, je n'arrête pas la fiction, simplement, elle ne sera pas finie avant le 31 août...

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps, même en ayant passée plusieurs nuits blanches à tenter d'avancer mon boulot, je n'y arrive pas...Trop d'engagements, trop de boulots,...(j'habite en Calédonie, mes vacances sont en décembre normalement, octobre puisque je suis à la fac, j'ai deux mois de rab' XD)

Je pourrai me dépêcher et la couper un peu, mais ça serait tout gâcher, alors je préfère la mener jusqu'au bout, tant pis pour le concours...Je ne suis pas Luffy et Zoro à réaliser des choses impossibles, tant pis je n'arrive pas à tout mener de front! ^^

Mais soyez sure que je la finirai, c'est la fic' dont je suis la plus fière, j'ai de beau projets pour elle! ^^

Je suis encore étonnée de l'engouement pour celle-ci et je vous remercie énormément pour ça! ^^

Merci de me soutenir, d'aimer sans condition comme vous le faîtes...

Quand je vois vos review, je mets un coup de boost supplémentaire! ^^

Et merci à une inconnue, qui m'a écris une review au top niveau en deux phrases et à qui je ne peux répondre par PM, alors je te le dis là, rien que ta review me fait dépêcher d'écrire la suite, autant d'empressement à la demander...^^ Merci!

Et puis Nath, pouah pouah pouah, grâce à toi j'ai pondu cette fiction, si j'avais pas cherchée une idée pour le concours, jamais j'aurai eu cette illumination...Et tes reviews fantastiques, nos discussions interminables à tension sexuelle forte (et là je t'affiche et tu vas me tuer...XD), merci ma beauté, je t'adore... Et pis merci à Ovide aussi, qui est mort avant Jésus-Christ mais dont Les métamorphoses furent je ne sais comment puisque pas de rapport, l'illumination de cette fanfic'! ^^

Et toutes celle qui répondent à mes PM, mais à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, toutes ces filles super, (et là je pense à notamment Furyina, pour qui mes réponses sont éparses...:) Et Zexy.D .Heart , que j'ai grossièrement lâché en plein milieu d'une super conversation, je suis vraiment désolée...) , je m'excuse, mais j'ai à peine le temps d'être avec mes ami(e)s physiquement présents...

Et enfin, les écrivaines du concours, les supers-nanas qui postent des supers fics', y'a vraiment des talents inouïs allez toutes les voire, les lires! Elles sont d'enfers! ^^

Donc voilà on dirait la fin, mais ça ne l'est pas , la grande aventure continue! ^^ J'en profitais juste pour remercier tout le monde XD! Je ne vous lâcherai pas de sitôt, j'ai plein d'autre fiction en cours d'idée , d'écriture, bref, mon cerveau bouillonne, vivement les vacances, que je mette tout ça à plat! ^^ Vous aller me subir encore un moment! ^^

Des bisous à toutes et tous! Et merci au jurés du concours, vous faites un travail fabuleux!


	6. Silentium et meditationes

**Bonjour, bonjour ! ^^**

**De retour parmi vous pour de nouvelles aventures ! ^^La preuve que je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic' ! :D**

**Bon je continue à respecter les modalités du concours, of course ! Les petits mots que je n'ai pas encore rajoutés, vont apparaître tôt ou tard et Sanji et Zoro ne se feront pas de grandes déclarations d'amours… :D Et puis question de respect envers une certaine organisatrice de mon cœur…Nath-chwaaaaannnnnnn ! Hum…*raclement de gorge***

**Bref, bref, bref mes agneaux sacrificiels sur l'autel de ma prétention, vous verrez… :D NON, je plaisante, je suis très modeste, revenez ! Continuez à me lire ! *se jette à terre en sanglotant, puis se redresse***

**Cela mis à part, je voudrai faire une spéciale dédicace au deuxième homme (oh yeah, de la testostérone ! On en a bien besoin nom de Zeus !) qui lit ma fanfiction (des mecs, des mecs ! Et là je passe juste pour une malade…J'assume.) et qui m'a laissée une adorable review, review à laquelle je ne peux apparemment pas répondre… Donc tu l'aura voulu ZOZO-KUN, (oui ton pseudo, en gros, je t'affiche !XD), pour ta si gentille review : MERCI ! C'est trop chou :3 (mon pauvre, fais pas attention, je suis un peu maboule…)**

**Donc voili voilou pour vous, pour moi, pour l'amour du yaoi ! Levons nos verres d'hydromel en l'honneur de nos héros !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Ma gentille et HYPER RAPIDE bêta, j'ai l'honneur d'être corrigée de mes monstrueuses fautes par…*roulement de tambour*: NATHDAWN !La déesse à la patience d'or ! Et qui m'a quand même beaucoup aidée ! Merci beauté ! Sérieux, c'est un truc de fou, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un corriger aussi vite! Et on est a 22000 km l'une de l'autre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Silences et réflexions.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la colline, le silence partagé était maintenant anxieux, plein de questions et paradoxalement, encore plus complice. Ils la grimpèrent tranquillement. Le soir était maintenant là et Zoro pouvait sentir une fraîcheur agréable due à l'air nocturne. Malgré tout, la température était encore très chaude et le bretteur sentait sa toge coller à sa peau imprégnée de la poussière de cette ville désertique. Il était surpris par l'aridité de cette cité, il n'en avait jamais connue de telle, une chaleur sèche, étouffante, sans air, sans humidité… Mais les gens semblaient ne pas en souffrir et s'accommoder de la sueur, s'habillant léger.

Sanji avait cependant l'air de souffrir un peu de cela, il avait vu les esclaves constamment s'en inquiéter en lui proposant régulièrement de l'eau ou une place à l'ombre. Surtout celui qui semblait avoir une place à part, l'espèce de grand brun à la peau cuivrée. Il voyait bien que ce dernier semblait beaucoup tenir à Sanji et bizarrement, il avait accepté relativement bien la présence du bretteur, souriant même.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Zoro ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut de la colline. Il ne le remarqua que quand une petite foule, des esclaves, coururent vers Sanji, apparemment très inquiets, soulagés de le voir.

Le noble leur sourit et les rassura, ravi de l'intérêt qu'ils lui portaient. Le blond s'aperçut que Zoro ne connaissait aucun de ses gens et qu'il avait donc affaire à une foule d'étranger depuis le début. Sanji lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il se tourna vers ses esclaves:

« Vous le savez déjà, il s'appelle Zoro. Il va rester chez nous autant de temps qu'il lui plaira. Je compte sur vous pour être gentils avec lui et l'aider à s'acclimater. »

Il se tourna vers Zoro et tendit la main vers chacun de ses esclaves en les présentant l'un après l'autre. Zoro fit du mieux qu'il put pour retenir leurs noms. En tout cas, il savait que le grand brun s'appelait Marius.

Ce dernier se disait que l'oracle portait réellement bien conseil. Son maître avait l'air tellement heureux comparé à ce qu'il avait pu voir avant! Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et il semblait un peu surexcité. Et puis, il avait bien vu comment Zoro le regardait…Il le dévorait du regard avec un air protecteur un peu farouche à quiconque l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Il sourit amicalement à ce dernier essayant de lui montrer que les gens acceptaient bien sa présence ici.

En effet, après des discussions enflammées, tout le monde avait conclu le débat par le fait que cet étranger avait une influence quasi-miraculeuse sur leur maître et que rien que pour cela, ils espéraient qu'il allait rester…

Marius était donc heureux de savoir que ce serait le cas encore un moment. Malgré tout, il n'osait pas poser de questions à son maître sur l'origine de ce dernier, son langage, ses armes étranges,...Marius haussa les épaules et emboîta le pas à son maître et à ses compagnons qui rentraient. Il finirait bien par savoir!

Une fois à l'intérieur, Zoro posa ses sabres dans la chambre où il s'était réveillé le matin même. Sanji, pendant ce temps, s'affairait à donner des ordres aux esclaves pour faire couler un bain, congédia certains qui souhaitaient rentrer chez eux, refusa l'aide des femmes, autorisa ceux qui le voulait à dîner avec lui… et jetait de temps en temps un regard vers l'homme qui attendait gauchement près du lit. Il se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras sans plus de cérémonies et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où il le mit à table, avec les autres esclaves qui discutaient en riant et faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas trop stresser leur nouvel hôte par des regards en coin insistants.

Le bretteur lui, n'en avait que faire. Il regardait fixement le noble, ne pensant plus à rien, à ces histoires de prophéties, de destin qui avaient le don de lui mettre la pression. Il était obnubilé par la sorte de grâce qui se dégageait des mouvements de Sanji, la façon avec laquelle il se déplaçait dans la cuisine, la rapidité et la fluidité de ses gestes, la concentration dont il faisait preuve. Tout n'était que beauté, élégance et précision même lorsqu'il faisait tourner son couteau dans sa main avant de couper avec des mouvements précis et rapides un légume. C'était un véritable ballet qu'il avait sous les yeux et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Sanji posa le plat qu'il avait préparé sur la table et servit tout le monde. Les esclaves mangèrent et s'en allèrent rapidement, ne supportant plus l'espèce de tension qui régnait à table. Sanji ne disait pas un mot, jetant des regards de temps à autre au bretteur qui lui faisait de même, mangeant par à coup. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à leur maître et s'en allèrent.

Le blond était en réalité complètement stressé. Il avait oublié tout ce qui s'était passé et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: il allait devoir dormir avec Zoro. En effet, il n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille dans une des chambres d'amis lointaines, par peur qu'il ne se trompe de chemin et se retrouve de l'autre côté de la colline chez l'autre Darius. Il avait pu constater le sens de l'orientation très déréglé de ce dernier pendant leur visite dans la cité. Il avait dû constamment le rattraper alors qu'il partait dans l'autre sens à leur retour de chez l'oracle.

Mais maintenant, il était très embarrassé à cette idée et très nerveux. Il soupira, finit de racler les miettes invisibles qui couvraient son assiette depuis 3 bonnes minutes et se leva, débarrassant la table. Il fit signe à Zoro de le rejoindre. Le silence était maintenant devenu pesant. Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement et Sanji l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Zoro avait eu l'occasion de la voir ce matin mais maintenant, il était encore impressionné par la taille de la « baignoire » qui occupait le centre de la pièce. La dite-baignoire était maintenant remplie d'eau et une agréable odeur circulait dans l'air. Il vit un plateau posé à côté du bain.

Sanji lui montra le savon, les serviettes, et lui expliqua comment se servir de tout ça par gestes. Il s'en alla ensuite, lui laissant son intimité. Il alla faire la vaisselle à l'aide d'un broc d'eau à l'extérieur de la cuisine. Pendant qu'il la lavait à l'aide d'un savon spécial, il pensait à tout ce qui lui était était arrivé en l'espace d'une journée. Il avait encore un peu de mal à y croire, mais ce que lui avait dit l'oracle commençait à faire son chemin. Tout ce qu'il savait en tout cas, c'était que pour l'instant, il allait faire son possible pour intégrer Zoro pour et qu'il verrait le reste ensuite.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout nettoyer, il posa les assiettes sur un torchon étalé sur la table afin qu'elles sèchent. Il alla ensuite voir si Zoro avait fini. Effectivement, il attendait quasi-nu dans sa chambre. Sanji se figea, la vision de son hôte avec juste une serviette autour de la taille créant un court-circuit momentané dans son cerveau. Il se reprit bien vite, tentant de ne pas rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée et surtout de ne pas détailler avidement le corps bronzé et puissant de Zoro.

Bien-sûr, qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à ce genre d'accident. Les habits et la façon de les mettre devaient paraître difficiles pour cet étranger. Il ignorait comment dans son…époque, les gens s'habillaient, mais ça se voyait que ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon. Il prit donc le parti de l'aider encore une fois. Il prit la tunique prévue à cet effet. Zoro se leva et enleva sa serviette ce qui eut le don d'électriser Sanji. Ce dernier sentait ses joues chauffer, ne pouvant fixer son regard où que ce soit, tout cela sous le sourire un peu moqueur du sabreur qui se délectait de la situation.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Il passa la tunique autour de la taille de Zoro et la noua à son épaule, la proximité avec le bretteur lui donnant encore plus chaud qu'il ne faisait déjà. Une fois cela fait, rouge de gêne mais tentant malgré tout de faire bonne figure, il lui indiqua le lit dans une invitation silencieuse à dormir. Le bretteur ne se fit pas prier et quelques minutes plus tard retentissait un léger ronflement dans la pièce. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Sanji et eut le mérite de calmer ses désirs.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il avait _envie _du bretteur, mais une chose était sûre, il allait devoir se calmer. Il ressemblait à un gamin découvrant ses premiers émois ainsi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de se laver à son tour.

Une fois propre et sec, il alla s'allonger sur le lit à côté de Zoro, étalé sur le lit et plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il rabattit le drap léger sur eux, souffla la bougie posée à côté sur la petite table en bois et las de sa journée, s'endormit à son tour sans plus se poser de questions existentielles sur l'étranger à ses côtés.

* * *

**Un petit chapitre avant un autre plus gros…Je tiens à préciser que ce dernier est déjà écrit et attends votre bon vouloir…**

**Vous voulez la suite ? De belles reviews s'imposent ! ^^ J'en veux au moins une quinzaine avant de poster la suite ! ^^ Mouahahahaha !(oui, oui c'est du chantage à la review! XD) Siouplaiiiiittt! *nyeux qui brillent*  
**

**Merci d'avance pour votre soutien !^^**

**A bientôt !**


	7. Corpus Delicti

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Je ne peux resister à vos suppliques! Je n'ai pas eu mes 15 reviews tant pis! Snif... Je suis si faible, si faible!**

**Bon, d'abord, j'ai oublié (et je m'en excuse) de faire de la pub pour les gagnantes du concours "Pirates et flibustier"! D'abord allez jeter un oeil à la communauté crée (sur mon profil ou autre) , toutes les histoires en valent la peine. Toutes les palmes sont détaillées sur mon profil (dont la mienne, héhé! Palme des presques achevées! Youhou!), je mets donc ici, les "grandes" gagnantes:**

**Pour les One Shot:**

**Omya-chan ,A drop in the ocean et Shoku-uki ,Coeur de pierre, coeur qui vit Deux magnifiques OS, très poétiques, qui valent la peine d'être lue et reviewvés!**

**Pour les fictions à chapitres: **

**Ryushyki Le cerisier guérisseur. Une très belle fiction, une vraie épopée fantastique avec des super lemons et...un dragon! J'adore les dragons...Bref.**

**Voilà! ^^ **

**Ensuite, je voudrai remercier une revieweuse en guest , "mana", sur "Plaisir divers et variés" (mais quel titre de film porno! God! XD) car je suis pas sûr d'en poster d'autres tout de suite...Et comme je peux pas te PM, j'espère que tu passera par ici, simplement...Bon en tout cas merci, et oui, Zoro est bien aussi en uke...XD**

**Bon voilà, j'ai mis à jour! ^^**

**Ma bêta c'est toujours Nathdawn, ça change pas! ^^ Et c'est elle qu'à trouvé le titre! Milles fois merci! ^^**

**Et pour une fois, playlist! Pour la partie en italique: Carl Orff, Carmina Burana-"O fortuna". Bon pour plus de "joies" :p Prenez la version de 5mn 20, attendez qu'il se calme et commence à parler moins fort et précipitamment si vous voyez à peu près...Dans la version que je vous conseille (qui est l'origniale!) , c'est environ 20 seconde après/ Laissez-vous imprégnez par cette musique pendant ces 20 secondes puis commencez à lire, doucement...Et vous verrez peut-être l'osmose que j'aie ressentie! ^^ Rien de mieux que l'écriture en musique! :D J'avoue un vice, j'ai une petite passion pour les cantate, les cantilènes, les chants religieux (les trois sont parfois synonymes) et les opéras...^^  
**

** Pour le reste : Lana Del Rey (The Great Gatsby version)-Young and Beautiful (regardez The Great Gatsby avec Robert Redford et le nouveau avec Leonardo Di Caprio, ce sont des très beaux films! ) et Cleopatra -David Vendetta Ft Oz.**

**Bon sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^ Et désolée pour mes imposants bavardages! ^^**

**Chapitre 5 : Le corps du délit.**

_Il était assis devant les cadavres de ses parents. Cette cérémonie religieuse était si longue! Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était que cela soit enfin fini, pour qu'il puisse __les __pleurer en paix, seul. Il était si las, si faible!_

_Et cette chaleur, si obsédante, lui tournait tellement à la tête! Ce prêtre qui n'arrêtait pas de psalmodier d'une voix traînante lui __provoquait une migraine qui lui martelait les tempes__. Toutes ces ombres autour de lui, qui tournaient autour de ses pauvres parents. Ils les entendaient murmurer, chuchoter des horreurs:_

_« Le pauvre enfant…Que va-t-il devenir…Oui…Ils se sont suicidés, l'ont abandonné lâchement…Qui va s'occuper de lui? Ce misérable esclave? Allons-bon… »_

_Il avait envie de hurler qu'ils ne s'étaient pas suicidés, qu'ils avaient été tués, il le savait. Il avait envie de leur hurler à tous ces vautours de le laisser en paix, lui, Marius et son malheur…_

_Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus, mais son cœur saignait, il était à l'agonie de ne plus pouvoir se réjouir à la vue du sourire de sa mère, de ne plus pouvoir se gonfler de joie à l'écoute des histoires fabuleuses de son père…Le manque était irremplaçable…Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'éteindrait jamais._

_Et ces gens qui osaient souiller la mémoire de ses parents! La rage bouillait en lui. Mais que pouvait-il faire, lui, gamin de 15 ans, face à toute la noblesse carthaginoise réunie? Et l'homme lui parla. Ce Crocodile. Cette voix doucereuse. Cette proposition en apparence bienveillante mais qui prenait des tons obscènes dans la bouche de cet homme. Qui tentait de profiter de sa faiblesse pour parvenir à des fins que Sanji ignorait. Mais il sentait que cet homme n'avait rien de bienveillant._

_Cette voix fit voler en éclat son apitoiement et sa rage. Son cœur se referma sur ce vide béant. Il congédia tous les nobles qui partirent outrés. Et le décor se tordit, Sanji sombra._

_Même chambre, même scène. Un enterrement. Mais cette fois, il était seul devant un corps et lui-même était plus vieux. Il regarda __la dépouille __et sursauta violemment. Il s'agissait de Zoro._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à suffoquer. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la pression qu'il subissait. Il s'approcha en titubant du corps. Les traits étaient flous, mais Sanji les savait beaux. Comment? Et surtout, pourquoi?_

_Il sentit une vague de rage impuissante monter sourdement en lui qui alla s'écraser contre la couche de pierre qu'il avait imposé à son cœur. Un tsunami de tristesse lui succéda. Comment pouvait-t-il ressentir tout cela? Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus s'y laisser prendre, lui qui avait fait le deuil de ses sentiments en même temps que celui de ses parents? Il sentit les larmes monter en lui mais elles refusaient de sortir. Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et un hurlement silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres et…_

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa, en sueur et les larmes encore au coin des yeux. Il se retourna brutalement, encore marqué par son rêve, pour vérifier que tout allait bien…Et tomba nez à nez avec Zoro assis dans le lit. La lueur lunaire éclairait la pièce et il voyait les traits inquiets du bretteur. Il avait dû s'agiter dans son sommeil. Sanji soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il toucha fébrilement la joue de l'étranger pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cette rencontre, ce rêve, ces sentiments qu'il ressentait…Tout cela était si rapide. En à peine une journée, un étranger avait pris possession de sa maison, avait déclenché des sensations fortes, du désir, des choses qu'il avait tellement bridées dans sa vie qu'il les découvrait seulement aujourd'hui. Et cela lui faisait peur, horriblement peur. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait ainsi cauchemardé.

Il avait une terreur irrationnelle de trouver un être unique comme ses parents l'avaient été à ses yeux et de le perdre à nouveau. Il avait peur de perdre Zoro…Comment et pourquoi cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore pouvait lui faire connaître des sentiments aussi étranges?

Il le savait, il n'y avait pas que les dieux dans cette histoire. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il regarda les beaux traits rudes de son vis-à-vis et eut une furieuse envie de caresser cette peau, d'embrasser ces lèvres, ce cou,…

Zoro regardait Sanji qui ne bougeait pas depuis quelques minutes, sa main tremblante toujours sur sa joue. Il voyait un torrent d'émotions torturées dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il aimerait tellement le réconforter! Il savait qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il n'avait cessé de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, le rassurer. Mais il n'était pas habitué aux relations humaines, encore moins à ces émotions nouvelles qui le tiraillaient. Pour la première fois, il se souciait d'un autre que lui. Peu enclin à réfléchir, il choisit de suivre son instinct.

Il ne se posait pas de questions existentielles, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, était qu'il voulait rester près de Sanji, l'aider, le protéger, apprendre à le connaître. Il avait envie de lui, de caresser ses cheveux, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le faire gémir. Jamais il n'avait eu de telles envies envers quelqu'un.

Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras. C'était de toutes façons la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de blé, les caressant, goûtant à la douceur de la peau de son hôte entre ses bras, respirant son parfum léger au creux même de son cou.

Sanji savoura l'instant. Il en avait marre de constamment s'interroger sur tout ça. Il était fatigué de lutter, d'être toujours seul. Autant profiter de l'instant! Il rendit à Zoro son étreinte, en profitant pour s'emplir les sens de la présence du bretteur, savourant sa peau, son odeur, son toucher. Il sentait ses bras musclés autour de lui. Enfin, il se sentait bien.

Ce fut lui qui se sépara de Zoro. Il planta son regard céruléen dans celui d'émeraude de son invité. De beaux yeux, énigmatiques, qui brillaient à la lueur lunaire d'un éclat particulier. Son cœur loupa un battement.

_Oh, et puis merde!_

Il attrapa le visage du bretteur entre ses mains et unit ses lèvres aux siennes. Zoro, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais se reprit bien vite et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, forçant même le passage entre ses lèvres pour s'emparer possessivement de sa langue.

Le bretteur posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête du blond et le fit basculer, allongé sous lui. L'embrassant toujours, il colla son corps à lui, souplement, par un mouvement du bassin.

Et Sanji oublia tout. Le pourquoi du comment de ses sentiments, son cauchemar, les dieux, l'oracle, Crocodile, Darius et même Marius, tous furent jetés aux oubliettes. Seul comptait Zoro et la sensation physique de sa présence. Seul comptait son corps collé au sien, son baiser enivrant, le goût exquis de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, l'odeur de sa peau. Ses mains tremblantes, tentant de s'accrocher quelque-part, parcouraient le dos de Zoro, sentant sous le tissu qui le recouvrait les muscles fermes.

Ce dernier rompit le baiser pour descendre dans le cou de Sanji, embrasser cette belle peau blanche qu'il savait maintenant tendre sous ses lèvres, en sentir l'odeur sucrée. Il s'emportait, ses sens s'affolant, ses baisers se faisant pressants. Un brasier prenait lentement dans le bas de son corps. Le désir se faisait urgent, il avait envie de goûter tout de Sanji, de découvrir chaque recoin de sa peau, chaque creux, chaque relief de son corps, de connaître ses expressions les plus intimes.

Il sentit le souffle de ce dernier s'accélérer lorsqu'il parsema de baisers légers sa jugulaire. Il descendit face à l'épaule partiellement découverte et la mordilla légèrement, transformant le souffle en gémissement. Zoro se redressa, en appui sur ses paumes, demandant silencieusement le droit de continuer. Pour toute réponse, Sanji tira sur le nœud qui maintenait la toge de son amant en place.

Zoro acheva de se dénuder en tirant dessus, jetant le morceau de tissu au loin. Sanji put ainsi admirer ouvertement le corps en face de lui. Enfin. Ce qui rendait tellement vrais les propos de l'oracle, par-dessus tous les événements de ces dernières heures, c'était bien le fait que Sanji avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu le bretteur depuis toujours, que quelque-chose qui lui manquait était revenu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rattraper le temps perdu.

Zoro, comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, tira à son tour sur le nœud qui retenait prisonnier le corps du noble et écarta les pans de tissus. Sanji se sentit rougir d'être exposé à son regard sombre. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, comme maintenu au lit par ce regard brûlant qui le détaillait.

Le bretteur finit par reprendre possession des lèvres de son hôte, avide. Il se colla complètement à lui et tous deux soupirèrent de contentement, leurs érections étant parfaitement connectées. Zoro bougea, se frottant à Sanji lascivement, qui gémit de plaisir sous la délicieuse attention que lui procurait son amant. Les brasiers qui avaient pris feu en chacun d'eux semblaient se rejoindre pour ne former qu'un seul et grand feu de joie.

L'épéiste cessa au bout de quelques instants son activité, frustrant Sanji, passablement énervé. Mais il ne put tenter d'émettre une quelconque objection, Zoro s'activant déjà sur son corps, lui procurant des sensations délicieuses. Ses mains et sa langue semblaient être partout à la fois, son corps se consumant lentement sous le plaisir intense provoqué par son amant.

Sanji en eut cependant rapidement assez, voulant sentir Zoro plus proche de lui. Il avait envie de le sentir en lui, peu lui importait de se faire dominer. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait arriver, mais il le voulait. Il ne savait pas trop comment faire, mais il imaginait facilement.

Aussi, il attrapa les doigts de Zoro et les lécha sensuellement, l'invitant par ce geste à la suite des réjouissances. Ce dernier était plutôt surpris. Quoi, déjà? Le blond était sûr de ce qu'il lui demandait? Il avait déjà eu ce genre de rapports avec des hommes à Osaka. Des rapports brutaux, agressifs. Lui-même avait plutôt été…Zoro frissonna et secoua la tête comme pour effacer ses souvenirs. Le « passé-futur » n'était plus. Seul comptait ce « présent-passé » avec cette magnifique créature qui attendait sous lui. Cette fois, il serait doux. Il n'imaginait pas se comporter autrement.

Il caressa l'intimité du blond de ses doigts avant d'en faire pénétrer un. Le blond gémit de douleur puis de plaisir. Ça n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'imaginait, mais ça n'était que le début. Un deuxième doigt suivit le même chemin puis un troisième. Pour Sanji, cela devenait tout d'un coup nettement plus désagréable. Zoro se pencha et l'embrassa. Le blond se perdit dans le baiser et en oublia presque la brûlure.

Lorsque les doigts bougèrent en lui, il oublia toute douleur, une vague de plaisir déferlant dans son corps. Il se perdit dans les douces sensations, perdit la réalité de vue, exceptés ces yeux verts qui le fixaient.

Zoro cessa brutalement toute activité dans son corps. Sanji émit un grognement de protestation, mais il n'eut qu'un sourire amusé pour toute réponse. Il sentit que son amant lui soulevait le bassin et sentit quelque-chose de dur frôler son intimité. L'étranger aux cheveux verts semblait attendre qu'il lui donne le droit d'entrer.

Le noble caressa les cheveux si étranges de son vis-à-vis et acquiesça en souriant. Il appréhendait la suite, d'avoir mal, d'être contrôlé par quelqu'un, mais il en avait terriblement envie. Il enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Zoro. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et le pénétra lentement.

Malgré la délicatesse, Sanji gémit de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être fendu en deux. Il tentait de se concentrer pour oublier la souffrance. Zoro s'immobilisa une fois entré complètement en lui. Il avait du mal à se retenir tellement c'était bon, mais en voyant le visage crispé de Sanji, il unit ses lèvres au siennes afin de le distraire. Il tenta de donner un premier et prudent coup de rein. Son amant gémit. Encouragé, Zoro se mit à se mouvoir lentement.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus, la douleur s'effaçait sous l'afflux de sensations que faisait naître le membre en lui. Il agrippa les épaules de Zoro et se laissa submerger. Ce dernier toucha soudain un point sensible qui fit voir des étoiles au noble, qui ne se fit pas prier pour manifester bruyamment son plaisir. Le bretteur eut un sourire en coin et accéléra, frappant systématiquement la prostate du blond.

Jamais Zoro n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant de choses. Voir le blond sous lui les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, le visage rouge, les yeux empreints de luxure, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à lui le rendaient fou. Une bonne folie, celle qu'il attendait depuis toujours, celle de la fusion du corps et de l'âme. Perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, un éclair de lucidité mit un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. La folie meurtrière avait laissé la place à la passion.

Il eut un sourire tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en Sanji. Ses yeux de panthère rencontrèrent ceux d'azur embrumés par le plaisir. Soigner le mal par le mal. Quelle délicieuse thérapie. La délivrance approchait pour tous deux, il le sentait. Ses coups de boutoirs se firent presque violents.

Sanji n'y tint plus en sentant Zoro le prendre aussi violemment et jouit, son intimité se resserrant autour de la verge de son amant. Ce dernier vint à son tour dans un cri rauque.

Il se laissa tomber sur Sanji épuisé. Ce dernier soutint son poids, son corps, tout. Il sentait encore son membre en lui, sa semence, les répercussions de sa jouissance encore présentes par vagues.

Ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs souffles tant bien que mal. Zoro se retira et s'allongea à côté de son nouvel amant. Il l'attrapa et le prit dans ses bras. À vrai dire, il savait qu'il devrait plus s'inquiéter de son sort et de l'avoir fait avec quelqu'un qui n'était même pas de son époque. Mais sa seule préoccupation actuelle était de savoir si Sanji avait vraiment aimé. Aussi, lorsqu'il riva un regard interrogateur sur le noble, ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire et l'attira à lui pour un baiser.

Zoro se vautra à moitié sur lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Sanji n'entendit bientôt plus qu'un léger ronflement et rit doucement. Il posa le bas de sa tête sur celle de Zoro et se laissa gagner par une douce torpeur, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Le premier sans cauchemar depuis des années pour les deux amants.

* * *

**Alors? :D Bien ce lemon? ^^ J'ai essayé de faire moins "hard" que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et de pas trop tomber dans le guimauve..:p J'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du sexe tendre! XD  
**

**Bref, pour la petite histoire le cauchemar est directement inspiré de ceux que je fait parfois...Il m'est revenu récemment, alors que je ne savais pas trop quel cauchemar je voulais écrire. **

**Aussi, je dédie cette partie à des petites bêtes qui ont compté tant et plus pour moi, qui ont disparus, et dont la douleur a laissé une trace indélébile. A mes amours. **

**Sur cette dédicace déprimante, je vous laisse! **

**Review ? :D Pleeeeaaaaassseeeeeee !**

**J'en veux plein ! Et des belles, faîtes-moi chialer de bonheur ! ^^ **

**A bientôt!**


End file.
